One Drop of Winter
by Talim76
Summary: Dakota du Nord. Une nuit d'Hiver au goutte à goutte pour Dean, Sam et Castiel : flocons de neige, douche tardive et perles de sueur. Tout un programme... Sauf qu'avec Castiel, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, n'est-ce pas? - Destiel. Lemon.


**Salut à vous, fan de Supernatural !**

Bon, je débarque complètement sur ce fandom et à vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je tente une fanfiction à partir d'une série : mon truc, c'est plutôt les mangas, d'habitude. Mais j'avais promis un cadeau d'anniversaire à mon amie** Roseredhoney**, une fort talentueuse auteur que vous trouverez sur ce fandom, alors quoi de mieux qu'une fanfiction sur son couple fétiche, Dean/Castiel? Bon, j'ai un mois de retard, mais qui s'en soucie! Bon anniversaire, Milady!

Il s'agit également de mon premier lemon, et je sollicite toute votre indulgence, car ce fut un exercice particulièrement difficile pour moi : j'espère néanmoins ne pas avoir déshonoré ce duo sacré que semble être le Destiel!

Enfin, quelque petite note avant de commencer :

-_Supernatural_ et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas : je ne fais qu'en emprunter quelques éléments pour mon bon plaisir.

-Il s'agit ici d'un lemon, donc, d'une fanfiction à caractère sexuel explicite. Pas besoin de lire ça si ce n'est pas ce que vous recherchez.

-Je n'ai jamais "vraiment" lu de fics de _Supernatural_, mais je me doute bien que celle-ci doit multiplier les clichés et les remarques stupides déjà faîtes mille fois. Je m'en excuse.

Voila, ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite à tous de passer un agréable moment! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**ONE DROP OF WINTER**

Dean n'avait jamais aimé l'hiver.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais trop su pourquoi : sans doute parce qu'enfant, il avait passé la plupart de ces saisons cloîtrés dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse, un fusil à la main, yeux rivés vers porte et fenêtres pour être certain que rien ne viendrait troubler le sommeil et la tranquillité de son petit frère, tous deux abandonnant chaque jour davantage l'espoir de voir leur père rentrer sain et sauf.

Et même avec l'âge, cette animosité ne lui était pas passée. Les jours de l'An en famille, les bonhommes de neige, les chants de Noël ou les cadeaux au pied du sapin, il ne connaissait pas. Pour lui, l'hiver, c'était les rues désertes la nuit, les radiateurs des motels qui ne fonctionnaient pas et qui faisaient tomber Sam malade, la neige sale et fondue coincée derrière les roues de sa beauté, les démons de glace qui guettaient la moindre occasion de les piéger, les jolies filles qui remballaient les décolletés pour les pull-overs. Saison détestable.

Curieusement, Sam n'avait jamais partagé son aversion : il fallait aussi dire que son naïf cadet, contre toute vraisemblance, était bien le seul chasseur du pays à encore chercher un peu de beauté dans son quotidien. Ce qui le mettait donc d'humeur légèrement guillerette lorsqu'approchaient les premières neiges et les fêtes de fin d'année. Une mentalité que son aîné n'était jamais parvenu à comprendre.

Et dans cette même logique, en cette soirée de début de Décembre, alors qu'un froid glacial s'était abattu sur la moitié du pays, qu'une tempête de neige les avait bloqués dans leur progression, et qu'ils se retrouvaient une fois de plus forcés de passer la nuit dans un motel infâme, Sam arborait un sourire discret en traversant le long couloir aux murs lézardés, son sac sous le bras, ignorant la mine déconfite de son aîné et les trois jurons qu'il laissa échapper en seulement deux pas :

-Putain de bordel de merde!

Toujours de bonne humeur, Sam décida de ne pas commencer tout de suite à réprimander son aîné pour son niveau de langage :

-Allez, arrête! Estime-toi plutôt heureux qu'on ai réussi à trouver un endroit où dormir! Je sais que tu adores cette voiture, mais passer trois nuits d'affilées dedans... Je frôlais la crise de nerfs.

Pour toute réponse, Dean lui jeta un regard noir, comme à chaque fois que Sam avait le malheur de faire le moindre commentaire négatif sur sa chère Impala. Le cadet se contenta de rouler des yeux :

-Vois le bon côté des choses : au moins, ce n'était pas complet...

-On nous a refourgué une chambre qui donne directement sur la route principale.

-...Le prix était plus que raisonnable...

-Ça pue et le chauffage a l'air en rade.

-...Et je me contrefiche de ce que tu peux en dire, j'ai envie de dormir dans un vrai lit ce soir!

A ce dernier argument, Dean se trouva incapable de répondre : parce que lui aussi, bien qu'en silence, ne désirait rien de plus ce soir qu'une bonne douche et un matelas pour s'étendre. Après plus de quarante heures de conduite pour atteindre le Dakota à temps pour leur prochaine chasse, gracieusement offerte (ordonnée?) par Bobby, il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour une nouvelle nuit entre le levier de vitesse et le volant de sa belle, avec en prime les cauchemars de Sam et l'odeur de sandwich en phase avancée de pourriture en provenance du coffre. Aussi, il choisit tout bonnement de laisser couler... jusqu'à ce que son frère n'ajoute avec un large sourire :

-En fait, je suis sûr que si tu tires cette tronche, c'est uniquement parce que ton petit numéro n'a pas marché sur la réceptionniste!

De nouveau, Dean ne put retenir un grommellement. Le seul point positif de se retrouver coincés dans ce bled paumé aurait été de se trouver une compagnie pour la nuit, mais le seul coup à peu près potable qu'il avait pu repérer, en la personne de la mignonne petite rouquine de l'accueil, s'était montré totalement imperméable à son sourire charmeur, son regard intense et même ses petites répliques langoureuses qu'il avait mis des années à maîtriser. Autant dire que son égo en avait pris un sacré coup et qu'il était bien parti pour se montrer d'une humeur exécrable jusqu'au lendemain.

Il n'abandonna néanmoins pas l'idée de se défendre :

-Laisse tomber, elle était pas si terrible, d'ailleurs. Et sans doute lesbienne...

-Oh! S'exclama Sam sans se départir de son amusement. Donc, pour toi, si une fille refuse de te consacrer une nuit, elle est forcément de l'autre bord?

-T'as une meilleure explication?

-Eh bien... Disons que si c'est vraiment le cas, tu m'expliques pour quelle raison _moi_, j'ai rendez-vous avec elle ce soir?

Silence.

Puis un regard sidéré de Dean à l'attention de son cadet, qui brandit fièrement un petit carré de papier sur lequel était inscrit en une écriture fine et maladroite, mais indubitablement féminine : «Tess. Room 36, 9:00 PM». Le tout agrémenté d'une jolie marque de rouge à lèvres sur le coin inférieur droit. Autrement dit, de quoi donner à Dean une violente poussée d'eczéma s'il ne trouvait pas vite fait une réponse cinglante. Hélas pour lui, tout ce qui parvint à sortir de sa bouche se résuma à ceci :

-Ouais, ben... Je pouvais pas savoir qu'elle avait des goûts de merde!

Face à cette pathétique tentative de garder un semblant de dignité, Sam se contenta de rouler des yeux avec un sourire encore plus large, se délectant des grognements exaspérés de son frère alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de leur chambre.

-Enfin, soupira Dean en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir la clé. Par contre, je te préviens, si la télé ne marche pas, je fous mon poing dans la gueule de la première personne qui passera!

Sam n'avait jamais autant espéré que son frère ai droit à sa dose de porno pour la nuit, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de se faire jeter tous deux dehors... ce qui, malheureusement, leur arrivait relativement souvent.

Enfin, pour le moment, Dean se contenta de déverrouiller la porte puis de l'ouvrir d'un coup de pied, se retenant de grimacer lorsque les gonds laissèrent échapper un ignoble grincement. Ça commençait bien...

-A toi l'honneur! Ironisa l'aîné en tendant un bras devant lui, invitant Sam à faire une pré-inspection.

Ce dernier, n'ayant de toute façon guère l'intention de dormir dans _cette_ chambre, se plia à ses exigences pour avoir la paix et entra le premier, alluma la lumière... puis sortit aussitôt de la pièce en claquant la porte avec un violent sursaut, lâchant son sac au passage et retenant un cri de surprise. Dean se précipita aussitôt auprès de lui, s'écriant d'un air effaré :

-Bordel, Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

L'interpellé ne répondit rien l'espace d'un instant, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis jeta un regard noir à son frère avant de se redresser, l'air franchement contrarié :

-Il y a que même si, de toute évidence, tu as réussi à t'y habituer, il va falloir que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas forcément le cas de tout le monde!

Dean lui répondit par un haussement de sourcil lui donnant l'air d'un parfait crétin, preuve la plus évidente que son étonnement était tout à fait sincère. Il décida donc, pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, d'avoir une réaction sensée : d'un geste de la main, il éloigna Sam de la porte, sortit un couteau de chasse de la poche intérieure de sa veste, puis après une longue inspiration, il donna un nouveau coup de pied dans la planche de bois, avec une telle violence que Sam ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment elle n'avait pas éclaté sous l'impact.

Toujours fut-il que la réaction de Dean demeura très différente de celle de son frère : en moins de deux secondes, il abaissa son arme avec un long soupir, pénétra dans la pièce et laissa échapper avec un claquement de langue agacé :

-Bordel, combien de fois il faudra te dire d'arrêter de faire _ça_ !

Sur quoi, il s'écarta, laissant de nouveau le champ libre à son frère qui pénétra à son tour dans la chambre double en lançant un regard légèrement réprobateur à la personne qui s'y trouvait déjà, un homme brun de taille moyenne vêtu d'un long imperméable beige.

Castiel.

D'un pas d'une étrange légèreté, l'ange s'avança vers eux et, comme toujours, dirigea aussitôt son regard vers l'aîné des Winchester pour ne plus s'en détacher :

-Bonjour, Dean.

Il s'interrompit, jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, puis reprit aussitôt de sa voix si grave :

-Bonsoir, Dean. Et bonsoir, Sam.

Le tout sans même accorder un regard au cadet. Parfois, c'était à croire qu'il ne le mentionnait que pour la forme. Et honnêtement, Sam avait fini par s'en persuader.

L'ange n'en ignora pas moins ses élucubrations mentales et s'avança un peu plus vers Dean, qui le détailla avec une hargne quelque peu sur-jouée : du Paradis jusqu'en Enfer, tout le monde savait pertinemment que l'ange Castiel constituait la seule compagnie que Dean Winchester tolérait au quotidien, à l'exception de son propre frère. Malgré tout, cela ne l'empêcha pas de lâcher, son agacement démenti par un sourire :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Cas' ?

-J'allais te poser la même question, rétorqua ce dernier en faisant un nouveau pas en avant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire perdre à Dean le semblant de joie que la présence de l'ange lui avait apporté. C'était dorénavant l'envie de lui coller une droite qui prédominait dans son esprit. Et pourtant, le brun poursuivit :

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous toujours pas arrivés à Fort Totten? Les démons ne cessent de s'y entasser et nous savons tous que ça ne peut être que mauvais signe. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que je vous y attendais!

Après une courte pause, il sortit un portable de sa poche et le contempla d'un air perplexe :

-De plus, je n'arrivais pas à vous contacter et même la voix et ses conseils avaient disparu. A la place, il y avait ce son démoniaque et assourdissant...

-«Échec Réseau»? Proposa Sam.

Castiel l'ignora.

-Nous ne pouvons plus attendre, conclut l'ange en rangeant l'appareil dans sa veste. Je vais me charger du déplacement...

Et d'un geste précis et rapide, il leva ses bras en direction de ses vis-à-vis, deux doigts pointés vers leur fronts.

«Danger!», s'écria alors le cerveau de Dean, comme à chaque fois que son camarade de baston tentait de lui imposer cette étrange technique de transport. Aussi s'écarta-t-il vivement de l'ange, son frère à sa suite, ignorant la mine troublée du brun :

-...Dean?

-Okay, Cas' , tu baisses les mains et tu m'écoutes : 'y en a marre, tu comprends? Marre!

-«Marre»? Répéta-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'air adorablement confus.

-Exactement! T'as pas besoin de dormir? De manger? Cool pour toi, mon vieux, mais essaye de te rappeler que c'est pas le cas de tout le monde! Ça fait trois jours que j'ai pas passé une nuit complète, et on ne repartira pas avant d'avoir pris un peu de repos.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, s'exclama brusquement Castiel, ses yeux bleus soudain bien sombres. Les démons..

-Oui, les démons, je sais, Sam le sait, TOUT LE MONDE le sait! Mais tu crois sérieusement qu'on sera efficaces au combat alors qu'on tient à peine sur nos jambes, là, tout de suite? Mais si tu préfères qu'on se fasse tous les deux tuer, alors pas de problèmes, ça arrangera surement plein de Monde! Pas vrai, S... ?

Il s'interrompit soudainement, sa colère retombant à peine plus d'une seconde après. Car un détail le perturbait. Au plus haut point.

Un détail assez discret, si bien qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué du premier coup. Ou peut-être que sa colère avait pris le dessus sur son sens de l'observation, il n'en était pas certain. Toujours était-il qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Castiel, ce soir. Très étrange.

L'ange _tremblait_.

Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que ses épaules, ainsi que ses cheveux et le bout de ses chaussures étaient saupoudrés de neige à demi-fondue. L'air qu'il soufflait se dispersait en de petits nuages de buée blanche, alors que la température de la pièce restait plus qu'acceptable. Même le sol sous ses pieds paraissait trempé. Dean eut peur de comprendre :

-Attends, me dis pas que...

Il se tut un instant, avala sa salive, puis reprit avec une inquiétude grandissante :

-Cas' , quand tu dis que tu nous as attendu pendant trois jours... Où est-ce que tu attendais, exactement?

-Au dernier endroit où j'ai réussi à te joindre, répondit l'ange comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Ce qui veut dire?

-Sous un lampadaire, près d'un restaurant de la route 24.

-...Avec ce froid?

-Oui.

-Et une tempête de neige qui se préparait?

-...Oui.

Silence. Sam se massa lentement les tempes et choisit de détourner le regard, histoire de ne pas voir son frère au bord de la crise de nerfs, son visage ayant pris une teinte violacée peu rassurante. Si bien que même Castiel ne put retenir un haussement sourcil :

-C'est toi qui m'avais dit «Attends nous ici».

-Oui, mais «ici», ça veut pas forcément dire... Oh, et puis, laisse tomber!

Et pour appuyer ses propos, il se laissa choir sur l'un des deux lits, le visage entre les mains, tentant tant bien que mal de faire de faire retomber la pression.

Il savait pertinemment que ça ne valait pas le coup de s'énerver. Que Castiel était comme il était, que même en lui expliquant les choses vingt fois de suite, il y avait encore un risque qu'il se méprenne sur le sens des paroles. Il savait aussi très bien que rien de tout cela n'était volontaire, et que c'était probablement difficile pour le brun de représenter parfois une telle source d'exaspération pour les Winchester. Surtout avec tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour eux.

A dire vrai, Castiel, sans pour autant posséder le QI d'une betterave, était l'incarnation même d'un petit proverbe que Sam affectionnait :

«Espère le meilleur, mais attends-toi au pire.»

Le problème, pourtant, était ailleurs et Dean le savait. Sam, lui, commençait également à s'en douter, ce qui lui rendait le quotidien de moins en moins supportable. Et Castiel, quant à lui, n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Parce que le problème, c'était que Dean, qui n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis, de relations durables, ni même une réelle attache pour quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pas à la «famille», ce Dean avait décidé de faire confiance, et finalement d'accepter se lier avec un être extérieur à son Univers, qui ne tournait qu'autour de son frère (et éventuellement Bobby). Un être qui lui rendait cette attention et avait même multiplié les sacrifices pour lui. Et ça, justement, ça le perturbait.

Parce que les sacrifices, ça avait toujours été SON problème. C'était lui qui avait consacré son enfance à son jeune frère, lui encore qui l'avait protégé aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pu... C'était lui qui était descendu jusqu'en Enfer pour lui. Et curieusement, voir les rôles s'inverser, avoir trouvé un homme prêt à tourner le dos au Paradis pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. Il ne voulait pas le concevoir. Aussi était-il, en somme, parfois plus confortable de faire passer pour de la colère et de l'exaspération la montée de chaleur humaine qui lui venait dès que Castiel se trouvait près de lui.

A la place de Sam, n'importe quel homme forcé de les supporter jour après jour serait devenu complètement fou : «Comment voulez-vous que je bosse avec ce bordel derrière?» songeait-il souvent lorsqu'il partait en chasse avec les deux énergumènes, toujours occupés à se prendre le chou ou à se fixer inlassablement pendant des heures. Mais voilà : Sam était un chasseur de démons contaminé par les Enfers et, accessoirement, à l'origine de l'Apocalypse. Il n'était plus à ça près.

Toujours fut-il qu'il décida de prendre l'initiative avant que les deux hommes ne se lancent dans une nouvelle séance interminable de regards silencieux. D'un pas décidé, il s'avança jusqu'au mur d'en face, tenta d'allumer le radiateur – sans succès – puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains, dans laquelle il demeura un moment, laissant Dean et son ange gardien perplexe. Et ce ne fut qu'après une bonne dizaine de minutes que la voix du jeune homme résonna :

-Cas' , viens par ici!

Le brun n'accéda pourtant pas immédiatement à sa requête. Au lieu de ça, il se tourna de nouveau vers Dean, comme pour demander silencieusement son avis ou son autorisation. Et pour la première fois de cette désastreuse journée, le chasseur se sentit réellement amusé :

-Vas-y, puisqu'il te le demande!

Inexplicablement soulagé, l'ange hocha légèrement la tête et se déplaça jusqu'à la seconde pièce, Dean sur ses talons. Là, ils trouvèrent Sam accroupi près du chauffage de la minuscule salle de bains (qui se résumait à un lavabo et une cabine de douche), occupé à le monter au maximum :

-Bon, Cas' , tu vas rester là une heure ou deux. Le chauffage ne marche pas dans la chambre, mais ici, tu devrais être bien.

-Pourquoi?

-Bon sang, mais tu ne vois pas que tu es frigorifié? !

Castiel haussa un sourcil. Puis deux. Et enfin, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses épaules blanchies de neige et à ses doigts tremblants, comme s'il venait tout juste d'en prendre conscience. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de répliquer, son attention concentrée - pour une fois – uniquement sur le cadet des Winchester :

-Les anges ne peuvent ressentir ni le froid, ni la chaleur, Sam.

-Les anges, peut-être, mais les vaisseaux? Enfin, regarde toi! Tu trembles de la tête aux pieds! Alors tu vas nous faire le plaisir de rester là pour la nuit, récupérer, et demain matin, on repart.

-Mais, tenta de protester l'ange. les démons de Fort Totten...

-Ils attendront demain.

-Mais...

Lorsque deux paires d'yeux verts hargneux et exténués se posèrent sur lui, le brun estima préférable de se taire : il avait parfois tendances à oublier à quel point les humains étaient des êtres fragiles, mais obstinés.

-Mes excuses, Sam. Et merci de ton hospitalité.

Sam qui nota d'ailleurs avec un certain contentement que Dean ne semblait pas avoir apprécié de ne pas recevoir le même traitement. Il n'en fit rien remarquer et préféra sortir de la petite pièce dans laquelle ils étaient tous trois à l'étroit, et de lâcher à l'adresse de l'ange :

-Oh, et temps qu'on y est, prend donc une douche si ça te chante! Ça ne peut te faire que du bien.

-Merci, Sam, lui accorda de nouveau l'ange.

Puis, après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta :

-Qu'est-ce qu'une douche?

Sam eut alors un léger sourire, appréciant la brève tentative d'humour... jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que l'ange ne plaisantait jamais.

Ce fut à peu près à ce moment-là qu'il décida que s'il voulait garder le semblant de raison qu'il lui restait, il avait tout intérêt à quitter cette chambre dès maintenant. Et surtout, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se lancer dans une explication approfondie de l'art subtil et délicat que constituait une douche. Pas ce soir, en tout cas.

Mais Sam, bien qu'étant un empoté de première accro au sang de démon, n'en restait pas moins un gentil garçon. Aussi, au lieu d'ignorer purement et simplement la question, il désigna son frère avec un sourire en coin :

-Pas de souci, Dean va t'expliquer tout ça!

-..._QUOI_? S'exclama alors l'aîné, l'air parfaitement répugné par cette idée.

-Tu seras un très bon professeur, j'en suis certain! Lui assura Sam tout en se disant que Dean aurait surtout dû lui être reconnaissant de lui laisser une nuit entière avec le brun.

-Et pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui t'en charges? C'est TON idée!

-Vois-tu, j'en serais ravi, mais je te rappelle hélas qu'il est déjà 21 heures.

-Et alors?

Sam ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il agita une nouvelle fois sous le nez de son frère le petit papier que lui avait confié la jolie réceptionniste.

-...Connard, maugréa l'aîné.

-Pour toutes les fois où tu m'as fait le même coup. Allez, à demain, Cas' ! Ajouta joyeusement Sam en adressant un petit signe de main au brun.

Brun qui répliqua aussitôt :

-Où vas-tu, Sam?

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas perturber cette merveilleuse séance d'apprentissage par ma présence. Et une charmante personne du rez-de-chaussée m'a - ehm! - «généreusement» offert l'hospitalité pour la nuit.

Castiel, qui ne comprit bien évidemment pas le sous-entendu, opina du chef avec un minuscule sourire :

-Une telle bonté est des plus admirables en cette triste époque.

Dean en oublia sa crise de colère et retrouva partiellement sa bonne humeur, donnant une tape affectueuse dans le dos du brun et s'exclamant :

-Mais oui, Cas' , mais oui! D'ailleurs, Sam va la remercier comme il se doit! Pas vrai, Sammy? ...Sammy?

Aucune réponse. Et pour cause, le cadet des Winchester avait profité du retour de complicité entre les deux hommes pour filer discrètement, sachant de toute manière que ces imbéciles ne pouvaient être eux-mêmes que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux ensemble.

Et c'était précisément ce qui effrayait Dean :

-Dean?

Le blond ne put retenir un sursaut et se tourna vers l'ange, qui le fixait intensément, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Avec le temps, Dean avait appris à ne plus reculer : il savait très bien que Castiel ne comprenait même pas ce qu'une telle proximité pouvait impliquer.

Et pour être franc, ça ne le dérangeait plus vraiment.

-Ouais, bon, plus vite on s'y mettra, plus vite on sera peinards. Allez, suis moi!

Sur quoi il entra de nouveau dans la salle de bains, l'ange le suivant au pas, et se dirigea vers la cabine :

-Ça, c'est une douche! D'abord, tu tires le rideau et tu te mets à l'intérieur.

Pour lui montrer l'exemple, Dean enleva sa veste et la posa près du lavabo, tendant ensuite son bras à l'intérieur de la petite cabine pour actionner le robinet de gauche. Aussitôt, un jet d'eau continu s'échappa du pommeau et Dean retira vivement sa main, laissant Castiel admirer cette merveilleuse invention humaine. Et il eut du mal à retenir un sourire satisfait alors que l'ange contemplait l'eau ruisselante avec un regard intrigué et fasciné, et ce jusqu'à ce que le chasseur ne referme le robinet :

-Et tu coupes l'eau comme ça! Bon, vu ton état, je te conseille d'y rester au moins une bonne demi-heure. Si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu demandes et par pitié, pour une fois, contente toi de faire exactement ce que je t'ai dit. D'accord?

L'espace d'un instant, Dean eut l'impression que Castiel allait chercher à protester. Trouverait un moyen de lui rappeler sa nature angélique et donc, l'inutilité de cette démarche. Tenterait une fois encore de les inciter à reprendre la route dès ce soir.

Mais il se tut. Il inclina ensuite légèrement la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il avait bien compris et resta bien immobile dans la pièce, attendant silencieusement que Dean n'en sorte, ses yeux rivés dans les siens avec une sorte de culpabilité déplacée.

Parce qu'il avait encore énervé Dean sans même essayer. Sans même le vouloir. Sans même comprendre comment, d'ailleurs. Et il n'en fallait pas plus pour imprimer sur son visage cette expression profondément blessée qui donnait à l'aîné des Winchester le sentiment d'être le plus grand connard que la Terre ai jamais porté. Soutenir ce regard plus de dix secondes devenait alors impossible.

Et la fuite, un chasseur connaissait bien :

-Bon, ben... Bonne douche, alors.

-Merci, Dean.

La même reconnaissance que pour son frère, enfin. Mais toujours imprégnée de cette douleur qui aurait pu pousser le blond au suicide. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'un dernier signe de main à l'adresse de l'ange, puis quitta la salle de bain... pour se laisser glisser le long du mur une fois qu'il fut certain que Castiel ne réapparaitrait pas dans la chambre avant une bonne trentaine de minutes.

Réussir à comprendre Castiel demandait tout de même des aptitudes surhumaines : si un jour il y parvenait totalement, Dean pourrait sans doute clamer qu'après un tel exploit, il décrocherait la lune le mois prochain et brandirait Excalibur avant la fin de sa vie.

Mais en attendant... cet ange n'avait pas fini de perturber son quotidien. Et son train de pensée... Et, depuis quelques temps, son rythme cardiaque. Alors maintenant qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'ôter le petit emplumé de la tête, il lui était parfois nécessaire de ne plus endurer sa présence pendant plusieurs jours... Tout comme il lui était parfois indispensable de le garder le plus longtemps possible auprès de lui.

Cette folle contradiction n'allait pas tarder à le rendre fou. Et cela ne fit qu'empirer quand le ruissellement paisible de la douche se mit à résonner dans toute la chambre

**XxXxXxX**

Alors que le radio-réveil s'avançait vers les vingt-deux heures, Dean était étendu sur l'un des deux lits et zappait inlassablement d'une chaîne à une autre sans réussir à se décider. Il y avait pourtant du choix, ce soir : un bon film d'action, une émission de variétés avec une présentatrice aux courbes des plus agréables, et même une soirée Playboy sur la quatrième chaîne.

Mais rien à faire, pourtant : il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se concentrer sur un programme précis, ce soir... Et ce pour la simple et bonne raison que toute son attention était focalisée sur le son continu de l'eau qui n'avait cessé de se faire entendre, et ce depuis presque une heure. Et même s'il mettait toute son énergie en œuvre pour penser à autre chose, il ne pouvait lutter contre l'ardeur que son imagination mettait à tenter de se représenter Castiel en train de prendre une douche : de courts cheveux noirs désordonnés retombant sur un front pâle, deux grands yeux céruléens cherchant leurs marques à travers une épaisse buée, de fines gouttelettes courant le long d'une appétissante chute de reins, …

Dean se mit une gifle mentale et secoua vivement la tête, se maudissant d'avoir divagué de la sorte... et de continuer à le faire à l'instant même. Tout comme il avait estimé presque déplacé, au bout d'une demi-heure sans nouvelles de l'ange, d'aller frapper à la porte de la salle de bains pour lui demander si tout allait bien. La seule réponse qu'il avait obtenu s'était résumé à un «Pas vraiment». Bien que surpris, Dean lui avait alors conseillé d'y rester encore un peu histoire de se réchauffer quand même. Il n'avait cette fois-ci reçu que du silence. La logique aurait voulu qu'il entre et vérifie que tout allait bien. Mais ça, il s'y refusait : car lui-même ignorait ce qu'il pourrait arriver s'il avait l'audace de passer cette porte.

Et il ne se sentait pas prêt à le découvrir aujourd'hui.

Alors la meilleure solution pour le moment, c'était sans doute de descendre jusqu'au bar du bout de la route, de s'envoyer quatre ou cinq bières, peut-être même un whisky, et de revenir ici avec les idées un peu plus nettes. ...Oui, c'était la seule bonne idée qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui, décida-t-il en se relevant, puis en tâtant les poches de son pantalon dans l'espoir d'y trouver un billet : rien.

Surpris, il ouvrit son sac à la recherche de son porte-feuille : rien.

Cette fois avec un peu de mauvaise humeur, il s'en pris à celui de Sam, qu'il avait oublié dans sa précipitation : rien, mis-à part quelques pièces éparpillées sous plusieurs couches de vêtements.

Et là, Dean comprit qu'il avait merdé.

Parce que Sam gardait toujours son porte-feuille dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Tout comme son grand frère. Or, sa veste à lui se trouvait en ce moment-même au dernier endroit où il devrait se rendre... sur le rebord du lavabo de la salle de bains, là où il l'avait laissée.

...Comment ça, «laissée»? ! «Oubliée», il l'avait «oubliée»! Parce que «laissé», ça sous-entendait que l'acte avait été consciemment accompli dans l'objectif de la récupérer plus tard et, éventuellement, de profiter de la vue... Ce qui n'était bien évidemment pas le cas! Il l'avait oubliée, voilà, et malheur à tous ceux qui oseraient un jour prétendre le contraire!

Maintenant, la situation se compliquait : comment récupérer discrètement son bien sans outrer l'incarnation même de la pureté et de la bienséance qui se trouvait là-dedans, dans un état d'habillement inexistant? ...Hélas, la meilleure méthode, se dit le blond en soupirant, c'était encore de l'avertir de sa présence pour ne pas l'effaroucher, de faire l'aller-retour les yeux fermés et surtout, SURTOUT, de ne se retourner sous aucun prétexte : si ça n'avait pas réussi à Orphée, il doutait fortement que lui s'en sorte bien...

Ces bons principes bien inscrits dans son esprit, il prit enfin son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte :

-...Cas'?

Aucune réponse. Juste le rythme tranquille et immuable du jet d'eau contre la paroi et le rideau de douche. Mélodie des plus apaisantes, se surprit à penser Dean, imaginant sans peine le brun parfaitement immobile dans la cabine.

Puis, se rappelant que ce fichu ange ne daignait fournir des réponses que lorsque les questions étaient formulées correctement, il frappa à nouveau :

-Cas'? Je peux entrer? J'ai oublié ma veste dans la salle de bain.

La réponse fut si soudaine et directe qu'il dut retenir un sursaut :

-Oui.

Et ce simple mot suffit à achever Dean dans son étonnement, voir dans toute sa conception de la réalité : est-ce que Castiel - l'ANGE Castiel - le pur, le prude, venait de lui accorder le droit (l'honneur?) de traverser la pièce alors qu'il s'y trouvait en ce moment même totalement dévêtu? A cette simple pensée, le chasseur sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine : Castiel semblait si détaché de la moindre notion de vice que le simple fait de l'imaginer privé de son éternel imperméable prenait à ses yeux un aspect pornographique.

Une fois de plus dérangé par cette étrange pensée, il secoua vivement la tête et se força à visualiser la fille en couverture du dernier numéro de _Busty Asian Beauties _avant de se décider à enclencher la poignée, et finalement à entrer dans la petite salle de bain.

Dean sut d'abord garder un instant de dignité, en faisant trois pas les yeux rivés sur sa veste qu'il avait effectivement laissé («Oublié!», s'écria-t-il pour lui-même) près du lavabo, sans se tourner sur le côté gauche de la pièce... Et donc vers la cabine de douche, de laquelle s'échappait encore et toujours le ruissellement régulier du jet d'eau. D'un geste précis et rapide, il agrippa le vêtement et le passa par dessus son épaule, se cachant les yeux d'une main avant de se tourner pour ressortir.

Allez, il y était presque : tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, maintenant, c'était d'avancer le plus vite possible vers la sortie et de ne pas écouter la petite fois dans son esprit qui lui susurrait doucement qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à se rincer l'œil, si ce n'était qu'une petite seconde. Une deuxième voix s'éleva alors, clamant que c'était l'idée la plus stupide qu'il ai jamais eu et que pourfendeur de démons ou pas, on ne portait pas atteinte à la pureté d'un ange (ou pas plus d'une fois).

Oui, mais il n'empêchait qu'il serait le dernier des idiots de rater une occasion pareille...

Toujours était-il qu'on ne reluquait pas un compagnon de chasse.

Certes, mais des compagnons avec un cul pareil, ça ne courait pas les rues...

Dean en eut rapidement marre. Aussi décida-t-il de satisfaire les deux camps en projetant de jeter un vague coup d'œil à travers le rideau de douche, juste histoire de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Rien de plus qu'un effort de bonne volonté et aucune perversion dans ce geste, bien entendu. Juste un petit coup d'œil...

...Franchement, parfois, Dean se demandait comment le Paradis avait pu lui accorder une telle confiance. Mais bon! Pour toutes les fois où Castiel s'était tapé l'incrust' dans SON espace personnel, il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille au moins une fois dans sa vie... même si l'objectif restait très différent.

Allez, plus moyen de reculer, maintenant : et avec autant de discrétion qu'il lui était possible, il dirigea son regard vers la cabine de douche et constata avec satisfaction que l'ange, dans un flagrant manque de prudence, n'en avait tiré le rideau qu'à moitié. Et enfin, il put admirer la silhouette de l'être si convoité...

…

La vision fut très éloignée de ce qu'il attendait. Et honnêtement, ça ne lui plut pas. Aussi, sa seule réaction vraiment notable fut de s'exclamer :

-Bordel, Cas', mais qu'est-ce que TU FOUS ? !

Le brun se tourna alors vers lui, le fixa un long moment, sans pouvoir dissimuler une vague surprise face à une telle réaction.

Néanmoins, elle était plus que justifiable : n'importe quel être humain, qu'il soit normalement constitué ou non, aurait été absolument décontenancé par la vision qu'offrait Castiel en ce moment. Pourtant, ce dernier avait respecté à la lettre les instructions de Dean : Il s'était placé dans la cabine de douche (exactement au centre, remarqua le chasseur au bout d'un moment), avait enclenché le jet d'eau et y était resté depuis tout ce temps... sans retirer le moindre vêtement.

-...Je prend une douche, répondit tranquillement l'ange de sa voix si grave.

Dean jugea préférable de ne pas répondre à cette aberration, rassemblant actuellement toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder à l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux. C'était la réalité : Castiel se tenait bel et bien sous ce jet d'eau, encore vêtu de son imperméable et de son pantalon désormais trempés, sa cravate pendue lamentablement autour de son cou et sa chemise blanche ayant viré au transparent. Une vision qui aurait sans doute plu à l'aîné des Winchester si la situation ne lui avait pas semblé aussi ridicule...

C'était juste... surréaliste. Il pensait pourtant s'être habitué à l'excentricité involontaire de son camarade à plumes, mais ce soir-là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Mais bien évidemment, il refusa jusqu'à la simple pensée que la déception avait joué pour beaucoup dans sa réaction.

Et étrangement, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua avec étonnement l'absence de buée dans la petite salle de bains. Après tout, ça faisait une bonne cinquantaine de minutes que l'ange se douchait et avec ce froid, ça ne leur serait même pas venu à l'esprit d'ouvrir une fenêtre. Décidément très curieux...

...

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il sembla réaliser que la peau déjà naturellement pale du brun avait viré à un blanc maladif, à l'exception de l'extrémité de ses doigts et de ses lèvres, qui arboraient une couleur dangereusement proche du bleu violacé d'un début d'engelure.

La réaction de Dean fut, cette fois-ci, rapide et efficace : écartant d'un geste vif le rideau aux motifs ridicules, il fit sortir en vitesse Castiel de la cabine, grimaçant lorsque l'eau glacée s'écrasa contre ses mains. Et manquant de lâcher un magistral «Son of a Bitch» lorsqu'une fois l'ange mis à l'abri du liquide meurtrier, il parvint à sentir ses tremblements à travers les deux épaisseurs de vêtements.

Et ce fut ce dernier détail qui lui rendit finalement sa voix :

-Attends... Ne me dis pas que depuis une heure, tu es resté sous de l'eau _froide_!

-J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais demandé, fit simplement remarquer Castiel qui semblait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas claquer des dents.

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit de me faire une crise d'hypothermie, bordel!

-Tu m'as dit de tourner le robinet et de rester sous l'eau, rétorqua-t-il toujours aussi calmement.

Dean, le fixant d'un air suspicieux, se demanda alors à quel moment Castiel avait bien pu se persuader que la douche devait être glacée (pour ce qu'il en savait, les ablutions se faisaient dans des baignoires). Puis il comprit : pour lui donner l'exemple une heure auparavant, c'était le robinet d'eau froide qu'il avait dû ouvrir. Et en bon observateur passif qu'il était, il n'était sans doute même pas venu à l'esprit de Castiel qu'il aurait pu AUSSI ouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude.

L'incapacité chronique de l'ange à prendre des initiatives l'énervait un peu, parfois.

Mais bon. Se rappelant du gros handicap émotionnel du petit brun qui le fixait toujours intensément, Dean se massa lentement les tempes et déclara, la voix aussi calme que possible :

-Écoute, Cas'... Tu vois les petits traits de couleur sur les robinets?

-Oui.

-Bon. Au cas où ça ne t'aurait pas paru évident : bleu, c'est froid. Et rouge, c'est chaud.

Et pour démontrer ses dires, il tourna le rouge à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à obtenir une eau d'une agréable tiédeur, puis invita Castiel d'un signe de tête à tendre à nouveau sa main sous le jet d'eau. Ce qu'il fit sans discuter.

La surprise qui se lut alors sur son visage déclencha une telle satisfaction chez Dean qu'il la jugea déplacée. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le brun éloigne son bras de la cabine, se tournant de nouveau vers lui avec un regard accusateur qui semblait signifier «Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu donc pas dit plus tôt?»

L'aîné des Winchester choisit tout bonnement de l'ignorer :

-Ensuite - et j'aurais peut-être dû le préciser -, PERSONNE ne prend de douche tout habillé, Cas'!

Là encore, l'interpellé se contenta de lui lancer un regard de travers, comme si, effectivement, il aurait été primordial de donner ce genre d'indications dès le début.

Mais il n'en demeura pas moins entièrement vêtu, grelottant de plus en plus distinctement et ses mains ayant inconsciemment agrippé ses bras. Dean soupira pour la énième fois de la journée :

-Bon, écoute, je sais que les anges peuvent se prendre trois balles dans le crâne sans en crever, mais j'ai pas particulièrement envie de vérifier s'ils peuvent chopper la crève ou pas. Alors tu retires tout ça MAINTENANT et tu retournes t'enfermer dans cette putain de douche pendant encore une heure!

-Dean...

-Tu ne discutes pas! Tu peux attendre que je sois sorti, je m'en fous, mais pour une fois, tu fais ce que je t'ai dit!

-Dean.

-Et non, on ne partira pas pour Fort Totten avant que ta peau n'est retrouvé une couleur conventionnelle!

-Dean!

-QUOI?

-Eh bien...

L'ange marmonna précipitamment la fin de se phrase, d'une voix si basse que le chasseur n'y comprit rien. Néanmoins, vu le regard fuyant du brun, il se préparait à une énormité :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cas'?

-...Je ne me suis jamais déshabillé auparavant.

Silence.

-...Oh.

Dean se gratta maladroitement l'arrière du crane, actuellement aussi gêné que son camarade.

Bien sûr, il aurait du s'en douter. Exiger une soirée en compagnie de Castiel sans l'entendre sortir au moins trois révélations aberrantes, ça, ça tenait vraiment du surnaturel.

-Bon, euh... Contente-toi de faire ce que je vais te dire, d'accord?

-Très bien.

Bon sang, encore heureux que c'était à lui, Dean Winchester, que l'ange avait accordé confiance et protection : qui pouvait imaginer le nombre d'abus qu'aurait pu subir cet être innocent entre les mains d'un autre?

-Okay, pour commencer, tu vas me passer ton manteau et ta veste.

-D'accord.

D'un mouvement nonchalant d'épaule, l'ange fit glisser les deux épaisseurs de tissu le long de ses bras, les laissant tomber au sol sans le moindre intérêt. Il ne porta d'ailleurs pas plus d'intérêt au regard insistant que lança alors Dean à sa chemise devenue transparente et qui ne cachait même plus sa peau anormalement pâle.

-Et maintenant?

-Euh..., commença Dean en secouant vivement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Okay, la cravate, tu l'as déjà fait, pas vrai?

-Oui, répondit calmement l'ange en dénouant le tissu bleu trempé et le laissant tomber de son cou.

Ça y était. Dean arrivait enfin à la partie extatique, qu'il s'était déjà représenté plusieurs dizaines de fois sans jamais vraiment l'admettre : voir Castiel se mettre à nu.

Voir Castiel se mettre à nu _sous ses ordres_. C'était une sensation de puissance encore plus jouissive que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître auparavant.

-Dean?

-Euh... oui. L-La chemise, donc! Bredouilla-t-il sans plus parvenir à regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

De nouveau, Castiel obtempéra, mais se démena un long moment pour défaire un à un tous les boutons entre ses doigts tremblants, en faisant même sauter un au passage. Après quoi il batailla durant plusieurs minutes pour se débarrasser des manches collées à ses bras trempés, se tordant dans tous les sens pour y parvenir, et offrant au passage à Dean une vision de son torse et de son dos nu sous tous les angles. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit d'essayer de l'aider : la vue était bien trop belle pour être gâchée!

Finalement, après moult mouvements ridicules et pour la plupart inutiles, la chemise rejoignit le reste des vêtements sur le sol et Dean les réceptionna, puis les étendit tant bien que mal sur le minuscule radiateur de la pièce pendant que Castiel entamait un nouveau combat contre ses chaussures et surtout ses lacets, qui le firent à deux reprises basculer dans la cabine avec un air interloqué. Dean dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Toujours fut-il que chaussures et chaussettes finir par rejoindre leurs camarades sous le chauffage. Et Castiel, dorénavant seulement vêtu de son pantalon, pied nu sous le carrelage, semblait plus frigorifié que jamais. Et c'est là que le chasseur comprit que, amusement mis à part, il devenait vraiment urgent de le réchauffer.

-Bon, moi, je sors! Tu retires le reste et tu me fais le plaisir de te ré-enfermer là-dedans jusqu'à ce que tu cesses de trembler.

-Dean...

-Quoi encore?

-...Le pantalon... Je ne sais pas comment on fait.

Et voilà. La remarque qu'il avait tant redouté. La dernière révélation absurde de la soirée, et celle qu'il aurait fallu à tout prix éviter.

Enfin, avec un peu de chances, Castiel comprendrait à quel point cette situation pouvait être considérée comme embarrassante et peut-être qu'il s'abstiendrait de lui demander de...

-Dean... J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Les dernières notions d'espoir que le chasseur s'était efforcé de conserver volèrent en éclats.

-...Cas'. Tu ne peux PAS me demander ça. Vraiment pas.

-Pourquoi? Répliqua aussitôt l'ange en penchant la tête.

«_Parce que tu vois, espèce-de-crétin-bien-trop-sexy-pour-ton-propre-bien, si je pose mes mains sur toi à cet instant, si je me rapproche juste, ou même si je me contente de continuer à te regarder, tu peux être sûr que tu ne mourras pas vierge, mais violemment dépucelé à même le sol d'une salle de bains crasseuse d'un motel miteux! Ça te tente, mon ange?_»

...Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui sortir ça, n'est-ce pas?

-Écoute, Cas' …Un mec un minimum «normal» ne demande pas à un autre mec de lui enlever son pantalon, se justifia Dean en se retournant et en fixant obstinément le mur d'en face. Essaye de te débrouiller tout seul, tu veux?

-Que dois-je faire?

-Bah, pour commencer, tu sais retirer une ceinture?

Un cliquetis sonore lui indiqua que, oui, il savait. Peut-être bien que ça irait, après tout...

-Il y a un bouton?

-Oui.

-Bon, tu le défais.

-Voila.

-Okay. La fermeture éclair, maintenant.

-L'assemblage de métal?

-Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais contentes toi de l'ouvrir!

-...Comment procède-t-on?

Bordel, mais c'était à s'en cogner la tête contre les murs! Soit Castiel était vraiment le dernier des abrutis sur cette triste planète, soit il tenait absolument à le rendre complètement cinglé! Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles.

-Boooon, soupira Dean en se massant les tempes. Tu vois un petit morceau de métal qui dépasse au dessus? Eh bien tu tires dessus, crétin!

-Inutile d'être aussi désagréable. C'était ton idée, tu sais...

Oh, oui, il le savait : et il commençait sérieusement à regretter de ne pas l'avoir tout simplement laissé crever d'hypothermie quelques minutes plus tôt...

Enfin, pour le moment, il priait surtout tous les divinités qu'ils connaissaient (enfin, celles qui ne souhaitaient pas encore sa mort...) pour que cette fichue fermeture ne se bloque pas à mi-chemin et que l'ange ne sollicite pas son aide pour la décoincer. Dans ce dernier cas de figure, ce ne serait plus qu'une question de minutes avant que le Paradis ne déplore le viol d'un ange...

Fort heureusement pour lui, ses prières se virent pour une fois exaucées et le seul son qui suivit s'apparenta à un froissement de tissu, puis la chute molle d'un pantalon par terre. «Miracle!», se retint de hurler le chasseur, commençant déjà à se diriger vers la sortie, yeux toujours rivés vers le mur :

-Parfait! Bon, pour les sous-vêtements, tu t'en sortiras tout seul, hein? Allez, à tout-à-l'heure!

Aucune réponse de la part du brun. Dean estima que c'était donc le moment pour mettre les voiles, se demandant au passage ce que l'ange pouvait bien porter sous son éternel pantalon noir...

Caleçon? Quand on y réfléchissait, il n'avait jamais eu l'air mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements...

Boxer? Cette pensée lui fut si agréable qu'il préféra la chasser vite fait de son esprit.

Slip? Après tout, Jimmy ayant été un parfait chrétien, classique et ennuyeux à souhait, ça restait la solution la plus plausible.

...Rien du tout?

...Okay, là, il était vraiment temps de se barrer!

En tout cas, jamais Dean n'aurait pu penser qu'obtenir une réponse à cette question stupide allait à ce point affecter cette soirée. Et, d'un point de vue plus large, son existence entière.

Cette réponse lui fut d'ailleurs apportée à la seconde, sous une forme des plus surprenantes : à savoir, un fracas sonore derrière lui, suivi d'un «boum» retentissant, qui suffirent à faire oublier au chasseur son idée initiale, ce dernier s'étant aussitôt retourné, son fidèle couteau à la main... Mais pourtant, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la vision qui l'attendait.

Et pour cause, pathétiquement étalé sous la douche, jambes écartées et dépassant de la cabine, un caleçon gris foncé encore accroché à un de ses pieds (raison la plus probable de la chute), se trouvait l'ange Castiel qui, dans son déséquilibre, avait tenté de s'accrocher au rideau de douche qu'il avait finalement entraîné dans sa dégringolade, et qui le recouvrait de la base du torse jusqu'à mi-cuisses, dans une fausse tentative de pudeur qu'un observateur extérieur aurait jugé comique. Mais pas Dean.

Parce qu'à cette vision, en ce moment exact, dans ce lieu précis, toutes les merveilleuses convictions de Dean Winchester étaient en train de disparaitre. De se consumer. D'exploser littéralement sous le regard insistant que lui lança l'ange avant de s'exclamer, quelque peu confus :

-...Je crois que je suis tombé, Dean.

Affirmation indiscutable. Le blond fit un pas en avant.

-Peut-être que j'aurais du garder les chaussures, finalement, non?

Toujours pas de réponse. Dean s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

-...Tu es en colère?

Silence complet. Et même cet ange pourtant si réputé pour sa patience et sa sérénité à toute épreuve ne put s'empêcher de laisser une légère inquiétude s'insinuer au fond de lui : car tout le monde savait que lorsque Dean Winchester gardait le silence sur plus de trente secondes, il y avait clairement un problème. Mais jamais un être aussi pur que Castiel n'aurait été capable d'anticiper le geste qui suivit.

Avec un calme des plus surprenants, l'aîné des frères maudits agrippa fermement un pan du rideau de douche qui avait eu le malheur de traîner un peu trop près de son bras et, sans aucune forme d'avertissements, le saisit fermement et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, lui exposant enfin la nudité de l'ange. Dans toute sa splendeur.

Pendant un bref instant, néanmoins. Car l'ange, bien que peu au fait des coutumes humaines, comprit rapidement qu'il convenait de faire preuve d'un semblant de pudeur dans ce genre de situations, ce qui lui conduisit à tranquillement croiser ses jambes, dissimulant sans trop de succès son entrejambe. Après quoi il fit de nouveau face à Dean, le fixant d'un air suspicieux :

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

Il ignora la question, choisissant de lui tendre simplement la main sans cesser de le détailler :

-Alors comme ça, tu as froid, hein?

Castiel haussa un sourcil, mais ne releva pas : si la réponse avait semblé évidente aux deux frères dès son arrivée, pourquoi se risquer à démentir maintenant? Il garda donc ses lèvres closes, puis attrapa mollement les doigts tendus vers lui.

D'un geste brusque, Dean le remit sur ses pieds puis, sans la moindre douceur, le rejeta à l'intérieur de la cabine, avant d'y pénétrer à son tour en calant son genou entre les jambes de son vis-à-vis, lui coupant toute issue :

-Ben, tu sais quoi? Ça tombe bien, parce que je connais justement un excellent moyen de te réchauffer!

Et sans détacher son regard de celui de Castiel, Dean ouvrit à nouveau le robinet marqué d'un trait rouge, les inondant tous deux d'un jet d'eau d'abord tiède, puis d'une chaleur à la limite du supportable. Si bien que l'ange, toujours coincé entre le mur et le chasseur, ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger :

-...Dean ...Tu veux prendre une douche aussi?

-Ça me plairait pas mal, oui. Et puisque tu en as besoin aussi, autant économiser du temps, non?

-Alors pourquoi, toi, tu peux garder tes vêtements?

-Oh, j'avais pas l'intention de les garder longtemps. Tu pourrais même m'aider à les enlever, qui sait?

-Mais tu viens de dire que ça ne se faisait pas...

-Crois-moi, dans ce cas précis, ça n'aurait RIEN d'anormal...

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment.

-...Très bien, dans ce cas.

Et ce fut avec un sourire ravi et un frisson de plaisir que Dean sentit les mains encore glacées de l'ange se poser sur son ventre et commencer à relever son éternel tee-shirt avec des gestes lents et précis.

Une vague de culpabilité aurait dû l'envahir : et à dire vrai, en ce moment précis, il avait la nette impression de passer pour un vieux pervers abusant sans scrupule de la naïveté de quelque innocente victime. ...Oui, il aurait dû se sentir coupable. Mais non.

Car la petite voix taquine de son désir avait retenti à nouveau, lui rappelant à quel point le brun était désirable dans cette position. Lui rappelant que c'aurait été un péché de laisser cette pauvre créature mourir sans avoir eu l'honneur de partager une nuit avec Dean Winchester. Lui rappelant que ce n'était que le prix à payer pour avoir à ce point remis en question sa toute puissante hétérosexualité.

En définitif, lui rappelant tout simplement que Castiel était _son_ ange. Et ce à tout jamais. Son ange qui à cet instant aurait sans doute même accepté de se laisser plaqué au sol, attaché ou bâillonné si Dean trouvait le moyen de le convaincre que c'était parfaitement conventionnel...

Les mains de Castiel stoppèrent leurs mouvements. Et Dean se figea instantanément : bon sang, l'ange n'avait pas AUSSI le pouvoir de lire dans ses pensées, n'est-ce pas? ...N'est-ce pas?

De toute évidence, non (dans le cas contraire, Castiel se serait déjà probablement enfui dans un bruissement d'ailes ou, dans le pire des scénarios, lui aurait cassé la gueule). L'ange s'était contenté d'abandonner le déshabillage, ayant posé ses mains avec insistance sur la poitrine du chasseur, une profonde quiétude sur son visage aux yeux clos :

-...Cas'?

-Ton corps est chaud.

Sur ces brèves paroles, Castiel acheva sa tâche et laissa reposer son front sur l'épaule du chasseur, profitant innocemment de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait avec un soupir de bien-être, sans plus se soucier de sa nudité. Et à l'instant où son tee-shirt trempé heurta le sol de la cabine, Dean perdit complètement pied avec la réalité : si en plus, Castiel lui rendait ses attentions - même sans en comprendre le sens - , comment pouvait-on encore lui demander d'y renoncer? Ou même d'y résister?

Sans plus y réfléchir, Dean laissa son instinct prendre le dessus : et son instinct trouva très judicieux d'attraper les poignets de l'ange et de les plaquer contre le mur, avant de plonger sauvagement sur ses lèvres entrouvertes dans une nouvelle question. Question qui mourut au fond de sa gorge lorsque la bouche de Dean se souda à la sienne avec possessivité.

Castiel n'y comprit plus rien. ...Bon, en toute honnêteté, dès l'instant où Dean l'avait rejoint dans la pièce, il n'avait pas compris grand chose. Mais quand même, un baiser!

Il ne s'estimait pas encore très familier avec les démarches affectives humaines. Mais pour ce qu'il en savait, un baiser était une marque d'amour, non? Quoiqu'il n'avait jamais vu Dean embrasser Sam ou Bobby de la sorte... Et à sa connaissance, un humain ne pouvait guère sceller un contrat par un baiser! ...De plus en plus curieux.

...A moins que cela ne fasse partie de la fameuse tradition de la douche que le jeune homme se tuait à lui expliquer? Et si Dean était en train d'accomplir un rituel bien précis, visant de toute évidence à le réchauffer? (ce qui, au passage, fonctionnait pas trop mal pour le moment)

L'ange du Jeudi se força alors à réfléchir un peu plus rapidement lorsque Dean ouvrit la bouche et qu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide s'insinuer sournoisement entre ses lèvres... était-ce sa langue?

L'esprit de Castiel s'illumina soudain : ça, il s'en rappelait! C'était exactement comme dans ce fameux film, celui que Dean lui avait interdit de mentionner! Bon, s'il se souvenait bien, le livreur de pizza plaquait également la baby-sitter contre le mur, la laissait retirer une partie de ses vêtements et... Castiel frissonna : Dean n'avait quand même pas l'intention de lui frapper l'arrière-train, tout de même? ...Non, sans doute pas. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, après tout.

Bon, ce qui lui semblait le plus évident, c'était que son rôle serait celui de la babby-sitter, ce soir. De mémoire, à ce moment de l'intrigue, la jolie jeune femme avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire (chose impossible à cet instant, Dean lui enserrant toujours fermement les poignets) et avait procédé à un étrange mouvement de lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis, le tout en se lançant dans une longue série de gémissements sonores.

...Il allait se contenter du mouvement buccal pour le moment. Il aviserait plus tard.

Doucement, et avec une application toute particulière, Castiel entrouvrit alors davantage sa bouche et, d'un mouvement proche du lapement, caressa légèrement la lèvre supérieure de Dean, puis en revint à sa langue qu'il effleura de la sienne.

Il regretta aussitôt ce geste : car la bouche de Dean se détacha de la sienne, le chasseur rouvrit les yeux et libéra enfin les poignets de l'ange, posant cette fois-ci ses mains sur ses épaules. Et le fixant avec une expression totalement inédite, à laquelle Castiel répondit avec ses habituels yeux de chiot battu : avait-il brisé le rituel de la douche par son impétuosité?

Mais bien vite, un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dean et ce fut un regard d'une surprenante tendresse qu'il lui adressa, le tout en ajoutant d'un ton rieur :

-Putain, Cas' ...Tu finiras jamais de me surprendre!

Puis, ponctuant sa remarque d'un léger rire, il captura de nouveau ses lèvres et emprisonna brusquement son visage entre ses mains pour un autre baiser. Castiel en fut un peu rassuré : d'abord parce que Dean ne s'était pas mis en colère. Ensuite, parce qu'il savait quelle était la démarche à suivre, maintenant qu'il avait les mains libres.

Et ce fut avec un immense plaisir que Dean sentit deux bras nus trouver leur chemin autour de son cou, et de longs doigts encore un peu froids venir lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur, mais fermeté. Puis les mains de l'ange délaissèrent progressivement son crâne, allant d'abord se placer sur ses épaules, puis caressant lentement son torse. Le chasseur ne put retenir un léger sourire devant la mine sérieuse et appliquée que le brun arborait en laissant ses doigts tracés un parcours bien précis le long de son ventre, mais retint automatiquement son souffle lorsque Castiel déposa un rapide baiser en dessous de son nombril avant de s'attaquer à sa ceinture, qu'il détacha avec une lenteur exagérée, ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

Dean déglutit avec difficulté, tous ses sens submergés de désir : depuis quand Castiel était-il capable d'une telle sensualité envers autrui?

Un air particulièrement narquois se dessina sur son visage : surtout, ne pas oublier de raconter tout ça à cette garce de Meg le prochaine fois qu'il la croiserait!

Mais il ne fut même plus en état de penser quoique ce soit lorsqu'avec une étonnante adresse, l'ange déboutonna son pantalon et en fit glisser la fermeture éclair à l'aide de ses dents, fixant toujours les yeux du blond avec une intensité déroutante. Et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Dean lui rendit exactement le même regard.

Son pantalon retombait légèrement sur ses cuisses maintenant, révélant un boxer noir - ou plus particulièrement une bosse déjà fort imposante sous le tissu, que Castiel considéra un moment avec une perplexité presque comique. Mais ça ne mit pas un terme à son exploration, et Dean cala son dos plus confortablement contre l'un des murs de la cabine et fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux bruns de l'ange, impatient qu'il en vienne à l'essentiel. Ce qui n'allait sans doute plus tarder, Castiel ayant commencé à agripper la dernière barrière de tissu :

-Cas' ...

L'interpellé commença à écarter légèrement l'élastique du sous-vêtement, et Dean balança aussitôt sa tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et, avec un soupir de pure béatitude, se prépara mentalement à la suite...

...

Suite qui n'arrivait pas.

Suite qui ne vint jamais, d'ailleurs.

Dean rouvrit alors les yeux et baissa la tête vers l'ange, qui s'était figé dans sa dernière position, les mains encore accrochées à son boxer, le regard profondément abattu... et surtout, la bouche fermée et à une distance raisonnable d'une partie de son anatomie qui réclamait pourtant toute son attention. Mais Castiel ne fit pas un geste et ce pendant trois longues minutes : s'il s'agissait là d'une technique de torture expérimentale, il n'y avait pas à hésiter pour l'officialiser.

L'impatience commençait sérieusement à grimper. Si bien que le chasseur, certain que qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui suivrait, ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Euh... Cas'?

-Navré, Dean.

Le regard du brun se fit encore plus triste et d'un ton désolé, il s'exclama :

-Je... Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire après.

Si le monde réel ne s'était pas encore complètement effondré pour Dean Winchester, le processus fut achevé ce soir.

...Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI avait-il fallu que le Paradis lui refourgue le plus sexy, mais le plus innocent des anges qui ai jamais existé ? ! Gabriel aurait pu avoir le bon sens de lui enseigner quelques rudiments avant de crever, quand même! Et bon sang, qui commençait ce genre de choses sans même savoir ce qui suivait?

De toute évidence, Castiel comprit le raisonnement du chasseur, car il chercha aussitôt à se justifier :

-C'est que tu m'avais empêché d'en voir la suite et nous avions dû partir juste après, alors...

-...Alors quoi? Se risqua à demander Dean.

-Alors je ne connais pas la suite du film.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit parut encore plus lourd que tous ceux qu'ils avaient expérimenté auparavant. Autant dire que le résultat n'était guère réjouissant :

-...Du «film»? Répéta finalement Dean, d'une voix trop posée pour être rassurante.

-...Oui. Répondit Castiel, incertain.

-Attends... Tu veux dire que là, depuis le début, tu m'as juste refait une _putain de scène de film porno_?

-Ce n'était pas le déroulement logique à suivre après un baiser?

-...

-...Ça ne faisait pas partie du rituel de la douche, c'est ça?

Dean n'aurait pas supporter d'entendre un mot de plus. Aussi relâcha-t-il aussitôt les cheveux de l'ange, coupa le jet d'eau d'un geste rageur, puis repoussa brusquement le brun pour sortir de la douche, remontant au passage son pantalon.

Laissant un Castiel totalement désorienté, à genoux dans la cabine, nu, le regard abattu et le corps de nouveau glacé. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas ça qui le tracassait à l'heure actuelle :

-Dean... Tu es en colère contre moi?

Dean, qui s'était de nouveau dirigé vers la porte après avoir récupéré son tee-shirt trempé (résigné à aller se soulager tout seul dans la chambre le temps que Castiel parvienne à se rhabiller), se retourna alors, l'air hors de lui. Au point qu'il préféra donner un violent coup de poing dans le mur d'en face avant de lui répondre :

-Évidemment que je suis en rogne, crétin! N'IMPORTE QUI serait en rogne contre toi après ça!

-Mais... pourquoi?

Bon sang, mais qu'il _arrête_! Qu'il arrête de le regarder comme ça, comme un pauvre chiot abandonné sur le bord de la route sous une pluie diluvienne! Qu'il arrête avec ce regard qui anéantissait sa colère et ne lui autorisait même plus le dénie...

Faisant face à la créature atrocement désirable qui le fixait toujours aussi désespérément, il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha :

-Cas', si je te dis pip... Euh, «fellation»... Est-ce qu'au moins, tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

L'ange le contempla un bon moment sans rien dire, puis secoua vaguement la tête de gauche à droite :

-Non.

Dean roula des yeux : il s'en était malheureusement douté. La déception n'en fut pas moins violente.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu m'en veux?

Et voilà. Comme d'habitude, Castiel allait réussir à lui donner le mauvais rôle : méchant Dean, Dean le profiteur, Dean le rageur, Dean le bourreau d'anges.

Dean qui savait pertinemment que se mettre à hurler maintenant n'aurait aucun effet positif, ni pour lui ni pour Castiel. Et il craignait qu'en quittant la pièce, ce qui servait de cœur à cet étrange individu se briserait définitivement. Et ça, il ne saurait jamais se le pardonner.

Résigné, le chasseur se gratta un moment l'arrière de la tête et fit quelques pas vers le brun, s'agenouillant à son tour auprès de lui. Mais ce fut néanmoins avec rancœur qu'il lui adressa ses quelques paroles :

-Tu sais, j'avais presque réussi à me convaincre que c'était juste de la tension entre nous. Qu'en tirant un coup vite fait, ça passerait! Mais tu m'emmerdes, Cas' ! A quoi bon si tu ne comprends même pas ce que tu fais, ni ce que ça implique pour moi? J'ai pas envie de ça... Pas comme ça! Avec toutes les autres nanas de la planète, peut-être! ...Mais pas avec toi.

Castiel ne répondit pas et continua de le fixer de ces yeux suppliants, comme un enfant puni pour une raison qu'il ignorerait. Désormais, cela suffisait à anéantir l'aîné des Winchester, totalement hypnotisé par les deux tourbillons cobalt qui servaient d'iris à l'ange.

Et qui, hélas, lui donnait parfois encore l'audace espérer :

-Cas'...

-Dean?

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que t'as sentit?

L'ange pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté :

-«Sentit»?

-Ben... T'as aimé?

De nouveau, le brun l'observa d'un air circonspect, un sourcil vaguement haussé : pas vraiment le genre de tête que tirerait un amant après un baiser torride sous la douche. Au moins eut-il l'air de réfléchir sérieusement à la question, et d'en analyser toutes les implications avant d'y apporter une réponse orale.

Et une fois en possession d'une réplique qu'il trouvait satisfaisante, il hocha vaguement la tête et répondit, étrangement confiant :

-J'avais chaud.

Dean estima que c'était encourageant, mais attendit prudemment la suite... Sauf que l'ange n'ajouta pas un mot de plus, jugeant que ces trois mots suffisaient à résumer ses impressions.

-...Et c'est tout?

Castiel hocha positivement la tête. Et Dean prit une grand inspiration, avec l'impression que quelque chose au fond de sa poitrine était en train de tomber en miettes :

-Cas'... La chaleur, c'était juste l'eau de la douche et tu le sais. Je te demande ce que tu as sentit quand _moi_, je t'ai touché.

Mais imperturbable, Castiel répondit :

-J'avais chaud.

-Cas' , je viens de te dire que...

-Non, Dean, écoute moi.

Le blond n'eut d'autre choix que de se taire à la seconde, tout bonnement bluffé : à sa connaissance, c'était la première fois que Castiel osait lui couper la parole. L'effet avait quelque chose de perturbant :

-C'est difficile pour moi de l'expliquer, alors écoute moi jusqu'au bout, je t'en prie.

Castiel s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge et fronça les sourcils, en quête d'une bonne formulation :

-Pour moi, les mots sont les mêmes... mais la sensation était très différente. Je... L'eau était chaude, j'en suis conscient, mais avec toi... Ce n'était pas pareil.

Avec une légère hésitation, il posa une main sur sa poitrine :

-La chaleur était là...

Puis, un vague embarras inscrit sur son visage, il fit glisser sa main d'un geste explicite le long de son abdomen, jusqu'à désigner son entrejambe :

-Et là aussi...

Dean, d'abord interloqué par cette révélation pour le moins émoustillante, ne tarda pas à en douter :

alors qu'il se trouvait à cet instant précis en proie à une semi-érection déjà douloureuse, Castiel ne présentait aucun signe d'excitation _visible_. Qu'on ne voit pas les ailes d'un ange, d'accord, c'était une chose. Mais un soupçon de manifestation physique, c'était vraiment trop demander? Si un simple film pornographique avait suffit à le stimuler, comment avait-il pu rester insensible à leur début d'étreinte et pourtant clamer qu'il avait _aimé_ ça? Était-ce parce que...

Déglutissant avec difficulté, le chasseur estima qu'au point où il en était, il pouvait bien se permettre une dernière question :

-Cas' ...Est-ce que... Est-ce que t'aurais fait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi?

En un instant, les pupilles de l'ange se resserrèrent, jusqu'à former une infime fente noire, et il déclara, sa voix mue d'une émotion toute particulière :

-Dean. J'ai abandonné mon rang. Trahi mes frères et mes sœurs. Tourné le dos au Paradis. J'ai renoncé à l'absolution... uniquement pour toi. Crois-tu réellement que je souhaiterai expérimenter de telles sensations avec un autre être que toi?

Castiel n'aurait pas su définir clairement ses sensations : honnêtement, il n'avait même aucune idée du sens réel de ce que Dean voulait lui faire partager. Mais il comprenait que c'était _spécial_. Qu'il y avait une profonde signification derrière chacun de ces gestes... D'une certaine façon, il comprenait également que jamais il n'aurait accepté que les mains d'un autre se pose ainsi sur lui.

Pourquoi? Aucune idée. Il savait seulement que depuis qu'il avait rencontré cet étrange chasseur, il serait le seul et l'unique. Et ce pour l'éternité.

Alors dans le fond, qu'aurait-il pu dire de plus?

Et Dean, n'ayant pourtant aucune prédisposition à la télépathie, n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour saisir tout ce que cela impliquait pour son ange. Et il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour y consentir.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il revint vers le brun - qu'il reviendrait toujours vers lui – et le saisit par les épaules pour le remettre debout, le serrant étroitement contre lui. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut avec un réel amusement qu'il sentit Castiel lui rendre maladroitement son étreinte, totalement incertain de ses gestes maintenant qu'il était confronté à la réalité.

Mais pas de problèmes : il allait se faire un plaisir de le guider dans cette merveilleuse découverte!

-Bon, je pense qu'on peut laisser tomber la pipe pour ce soir. Mais t'inquiète pas, il reste une alternative très agréable!

Castiel, toujours interloqué par leur soudaine proximité, ne prit pas immédiatement conscience des paroles de son ami (ce terme convenait-il encore?) et ne reprit contact avec le monde réel que lorsqu'il entendit la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Dean s'ouvrir à nouveau, et un bassin se coller contre le sien la seconde d'après. Mais sa surprise atteignit son paroxysme lorsque le chasseur abaissa également son boxer, puis agrippa l'une des mains du brun pour la poser sur leurs deux virilités, qui se touchaient désormais sans barrière vestimentaire.

Dès le premier contact, Castiel ne put retenir un glapissement, agrippant nerveusement la nuque de son partenaire, lui arrachant un sourire :

-Eh ben! J'avais pu constater que les anges étaient réactifs, mais là, tu m'impressionnes!

Il ne répondit rien, trop humilié pour se confronter à lui. Mais ce simple contact... Cette intimité si soudaine qu'ils étaient en train de partager... Une sensation totalement nouvelle, et assez puissante pour qu'un violent frisson s'empare de lui en moins d'une seconde.

Et pour ce qu'il parvenait à lire dans les yeux enflammés de Dean, cela ne faisait que commencer. Terrible promesse.

De nouveau, sa main, dirigée par celle du chasseur, glissa le long de leur sexes. De haut en bas. Et à plusieurs reprises. D'un rythme de plus en plus soutenu, qui lui donna l'impression que les lumières de la pièce étaient en train de danser sous ses yeux.

Les réactions de l'ange ne se firent pas attendre : tout ceci était... indescriptible. Comme si un furieux désir, une émotion close jusqu'à présent était en train de se réveiller à travers le moindre de ses frissons, au rythme que lui imposait Dean. Au point de ne plus pouvoir s'opposer aux gémissements saccadés qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, ni à son autre main qui resserrait sa prise dans les cheveux du chasseur, comme si l'avenir de ce Monde en dépendait.

Sans doute aurait-il convenu d'afficher un semblant de pudeur ou de pénitence face à la découverte d'un tel plaisir, mais Castiel n'était déjà plus en état d'y réfléchir : tous ses questionnements intérieurs, toutes ses pensées qui d'habitude le tiraillaient sans lui accorder le moindre moment de quiétude , semblaient s'évanouir peu à peu, jusqu'à se dissoudre dans un espace vierge de réflexion, que son esprit finit par atteindre lorsque la pression des deux mains se resserra autour de son membre, désormais aussi dressé que celui de Dean.

Autant dire que Castiel, ange vierge de plusieurs milliers d'années, ne mit pas bien longtemps à en découdre. Et ce fut dans un dernier gémissement rauque qu'il se libéra entre leurs mains jointes, le souffle court et toute notion d'équilibre l'ayant abandonné. Il ne parvint à se maintenir sur ses pieds que grâce au bras que Dean avait précautionneusement passé derrière son dos, son autre main toujours accrochée à celle de Castiel, autour de son propre sexe : lui n'était pas encore totalement satisfait.

Mais cela ne saurait tarder. Trop d'érotisme sous les yeux à ce moment précis, alors que le brun tentait avec difficulté de reprendre sa respiration et de se remettre de ses émotions, les yeux légèrement dans le vague...

Jamais il n'aurait songé un jour se lancer dans ce genre d'activités avec un homme. Mais Castiel était définitivement à part : Castiel dépassait toute notion de sexe, de genre, et même d'humanité. Alors dans le fond, peu importait... Puisque, quoiqu'il arrive, cet ange lui appartenait.

Et ce fut cette merveilleuse pensée qui lui permit à son tour d'atteindre la libération, qu'il manifesta par un grognement de plaisir, remontant ses bras le long du dos de Castiel et lui arrachant un nouveau baiser, avant de resserrer sa prise sur lui et d'enfouir son nez aux creux du cou de l'ange.

Par tous les Dieux, c'était _bon_! Et les tremblements de Castiel contre lui, son corps encore agité de plaisir, constituait un post-préliminaire des plus agréables.

Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes de silence, uniquement troublées par la respiration saccadée de Dean, puis le brun posa ses mains sur les épaules du chasseur, à l'emplacement exact où il avait laissé sa marque la première fois :

-Co-Comment..., articula-t-il avec difficulté, peux-tu encore... tenir debout... après ça?

-Eh bien quoi? Tu n'avais jamais fait ça tout seul avant? Lui demanda Dean avec un large sourire, se doutant néanmoins de la réponse.

A travers ses frissons, Castiel parvint à se ressaisir suffisamment pour secouer la tête de gauche à droite, puis répliquer sans balbutier :

-Eh bien... C'était parfois douloureux... Mais ça finissait toujours par partir.

L'ange ne comprit pas pourquoi Dean éclata de rire à cette remarque. Et pour être honnête, il s'en moquait un peu : entendre le rire du chasseur était devenu bien trop rare pour se préoccuper de la raison.

Mais une sensation désagréable sur la peau de son vaisseau le ramena bien vite à ses priorités. Suite à ça, il eut malheureusement le bon réflexe de baisser les yeux vers la partie inférieure de son abdomen. Et cette fois-ci, même Dean n'aurait pu prévoir l'éclat d'effroi qui traversa son regard lorsqu'il identifia la substance blanchâtre et d'aspect poisseux qui s'étalait sur son ventre et celui du blond. Et surtout lorsqu'il en comprit la provenance.

Il ne mit pas bien longtemps à réagir : prenant aussitôt une expression terrifiée (proche de celle qu'il avait arboré le jour où Dean l'avait emmené dans un bordel), il se recula autant qu'il le put contre le mur de la cabine puis eut comme premier réflexe de ré-enclencher le jet d'eau chaude, dans un désir évident d'effacer les preuves. Désir qui laissa Dean légèrement perplexe :

-...Cas'?

-Je... Tu... Nous avons...

-Eh! Calme toi!

Lui obéissant inconsciemment, l'ange déglutit puis reprit d'une voix toujours aussi paniquée :

-Nous venons d'avoir... des rapports sexuels?

Ce coup-ci, Dean eut le bon sens de ne pas se mettre en colère. Disons qu'il s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce genre de remarques... Enfin, se dit-il sur une dernière note positive : au moins, cette fois, il avait compris dans quelle activité ils s'étaient lancés. Et avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à le convaincre de poursuivre...

-Eh bien... Pas dans le sens conventionnel.

-...«conventionnel»? Répéta l'ange d'un air suspicieux, sans pour autant se calmer.

-Tu as déjà entendu parler de préliminaires?

Le hochement de tête négatif fut sans surprise pour Dean. Il se massa le crane avec un certain dépit, alors que Castiel, toujours aussi angoissé, s'était mis à déblatérer des morceaux de phrases inachevés et dénoués de sens :

-Non, je n'ai pas... Je croyais qu'il fallait... Donc, s'il n'y a pas de pénétration, c'est... Mais alors pourquoi le... Et sans sécrétions vaginales, comment...

Le tout entrecoupé de nombreuses pauses et de hoquets de surprise, si bien que Dean se demanda à plusieurs reprises si le brun n'allait pas finir par s'évanouir sous le choc de la révélation. Il n'en fit rien, et choisit de placer sa tête sous le jet d'eau chaude pour se remettre les idées en place. L'effet ne fut pas franchement concluant, car au terme de cette expérience, il lâcha d'un air désabusé :

-Cela n'est pas possible.

-Et pourquoi? Le questionna le chasseur, un peu surpris de cette affirmation.

Castiel haussa les épaules d'un air las, comme si à cet instant, il en savait bien plus sur le sujet que son partenaire. Un changement d'attitude pour le moins étonnant :

-Parce que nous ne nous aimons pas, Dean.

Sa voix déjà si imposante parut littéralement fouetter l'air de la pièce et parvint aux oreilles de Dean comme le plus sinistre des claquements. Si l'explication se présentait déjà comme discutable pour un être aussi perverti et libertin que l'aîné des Winchester, elle n'en fut pas moins retentissante :

-Pour qu'un tel acte soit accompli, on ne peut faire abstraction sur l'amour. Mes capacités en matière de sentiments humains sont encore limités, j'en ai bien conscience. Mais je peux néanmoins affirmer

que le lien qui nous unit n'y est aucunement comparable.

-...Cas', est-ce que tu as seulement la moindre idée de ce qu'est l'amour?

-Si je prends en compte ton mode de vie générale, je pense que j'en ai une meilleure idée que toi.

-J'aimerai quand même entendre ta version, insista le chasseur.

-Bien sûr.

Castiel s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge et déclama, avec une application quasi-scolaire :

-L'amour - au sens humain du terme, j'entends - c'est une rivière de feu qui coule dans nos veines lorsque l'être cher nous touche, c'est le soleil qui illumine le monde entier lorsqu'il nous sourit, et c'est la mort dans les entrailles lorsqu'il est loin de nous.

A cela, Castiel dévisagea un moment Dean, puis lui adressa d'un air désolé :

-Moi, je n'ai pas le sentiment que mon sang se transforme en magma quand tu me touches, je ne pense pas que ton sourire puisse perturber l'axe solaire et je n'ai pas l'impression que le système interne de mon vaisseau se décompose lorsque tu n'es pas avec moi.

Le tout récité avec le plus grand sérieux à un Dean qui en demeura complètement hébété, ses bras pendant mollement de chaque côté de son corps, sa bouche grande ouverte devant un tel étalage de stupidités : bordel de merde, cet abruti d'emplumé n'avait-il donc _jamais_ entendu parler de métaphores ? !

-Cas' …D'où tu sors de telles conneries?

-Je l'avais lu dans un des livres de Chuck, expliqua posément l'ange, tiquant néanmoins au terme «conneries».

...

...Aaaaah, d'accord. A présent, tout s'expliquait, se rassura aussitôt Dean en se retenant d'éclater de rire devant la mine incroyablement sérieuse de son ange, apparemment très fier de son court récit : vraiment, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec un cas comme celui-ci!

Et étrangement, c'était une perspective d'avenir qui l'attirait de plus en plus...

Ôtant aussitôt au brun la petite lueur de fierté qui avait commencé à naître dans ses yeux, Dean rapprocha son visage du sien, lui accorda le sourire le plus doux dont il était capable, et observa avec amusement la réaction sceptique de Castiel face à ce brusque changement :

-...Que fais-tu, Dean?

-Je te souris, Cas'. Alors?

-...Alors quoi?

-Ça te fait quelle impression?

Castiel se tut soudainement, intéressé bien malgré lui par la question : Le sourire de Dean?

...Non. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil par la minuscule fenêtre qui lui renvoyait toujours un ciel noir aux immenses flocons voletant, il fut certain que le soleil ne se lèverait pas pour accueillir ce visage joyeux. ...Mais dans ce cas, comment expliquer cette soudaine clarté dans son esprit, cette curieuse impression que la luminosité de cette petite pièce venait de se décupler, menaçant à tout instant d'étirer ses propres lèvres dans un sourire radieux?

Castiel n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un mot pour que Dean ne devine sa pensée. Et dans la même lignée, il posa alors ses mains sur la poitrine de l'ange, mes laissant glisser jusqu'à agripper ses hanches :

-Et là?

Pareil. Le fleuve de roche en fusion, c'était bien exagéré. Par contre, il aurait été difficile de nier la soudaine montée de chaleur qui lui balayait les reins au contact des mains du chasseur, nie la sensation que ses joues le brulaient lorsque les yeux de Dean restait fixer aussi longtemps dans les siens.

Et Dean n'estima même plus nécessaire de parler lorsqu'il retira brusquement ses doigts de la peau de l'ange et fit un pas en arrière, pour contempler dans les yeux du brun une douleur sourde, un sentiment d'abandon à l'état pur, un désespoir et une frustration montés à leur paroxysme.

Il sembla alors au chasseur que Castiel commençait à analyser ces sensations. A les évaluer. A les comprendre. Et finalement, à en formuler ses déductions :

-Dean, tu...

-Tais-toi, l'interrompit-il en reposant ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attirant plus près.

-Tu m'...

-Boucle la.

-...Tu m'_aimes_?

-Tu sais vraiment pas quand fermer ta gueule, hein?

Et comme une technique radicale s'imposait pour mettre un terme au flot de questions qui ne tarderait pas à sortir de sa bouche, Dean plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes, estimant que cela valait bien mieux que la plus romantique des déclarations.

Cela ne suffit tout de même pas à convaincre l'ange.

L'amour? La belle affaire! Les anges n'avaient guère besoin de ça : l'amour, s'il n'était pas consacré au Père de toute chose, se présentait comme la force la plus destructrice qui soit en ce triste Monde, une puissance intarissable qui enchaînait les êtres humains à leurs instincts les plus bas, à leurs émotions les plus primaires. L'amour n'était rien de plus qu'une cage mentale, lui avait un jour dit Uriel, dont les anges se devaient d'être préservés. Quitte à passer leur existence entière sans connaitre la chaleur d'un sentiment humain.

Sans doute Castiel avait-il cru à ses paroles autrefois. Mais il n'était plus sûr que d'une seule chose à présent :

Si Dean l'enfermait un jour, il ne regretterait jamais de s'être laissé capturer.

Et sur cette décision finale, il entrouvrit à son tour ses lèvres pour offrir son être entier à cet humain si atypique, retenant un sursaut de surprise lorsque ce dernier s'éloigne brusquement de lui, lui empoignant les épaules pour le faire pivoter, laissant l'ange se retrouver face contre le mur de la cabine :

-Que...?

-Ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant t'a plu?

-Je... Eh bien, oui, mais...

-Et si je te dis que le meilleur est à venir, tu me fais confiance?

Franchement? Avec le sourire pour le moins effrayant qu'arborait le chasseur et la lueur presque dément qui venait de naître dans son regard? La réponse était clairement «non». ...Mais il s'agissait de Dean après tout, non? Jamais Dean ne se serait jouer de lui de la sorte... Du moins voulait-il y croire. Sincèrement. Et contre toute logique qui lui hurlait à l'instant de prendre ses jambes à son coup.

Mais Castiel savait également que l'amour était une émotion bien réputée pour rendre idiot et inconscient. Sa réponse fut donc idiote et inconsciente :

-...Oui.

Elle aurait sans doute été très différente s'il avait eu la moindre indication sur ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Dean à cet instant. Ou plutôt, s'il l'avait compris.

Car une nouvelle idée (idée qu'il regretterait sans doute plus tard, avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi) venait de germer dans son esprit, s'y incrustant aussi profondément que la plus vicieuse des pensées. ...Parce qu'après tout, Castiel ne connaissait rien aux usages, n'est-ce pas? Et, dans la même logique, n'avait également aucune idée de ce qui pouvait être demandé ou non, et ce dès la première nuit?

Bon sang, jusqu'à présent, aucune fille n'avait accepté. Mais peut-être que ce soir...

-Donne moi ta main, Cas' .

-Pourquoi?

-Donne.

Bien que sur ses gardes, l'ange finit par tendre une main blanche vers lui, haussant un sourcil lorsque Dean s'empara de l'un des petits flacons de gel douche «gracieusement» offert par l'hôtel, en vidant le contenu sur les doigts du brun :

-...Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

-Cas' , rassure-moi... Ce coup-ci, tu sais ce qui va suivre, n'est-ce pas?

Castiel se figea un bref instant, considérant ses doigts avec une soudaine gravité : ...Eh bien, oui, en théorie, il pensait savoir... Mais comment Dean pouvait-il lui demander d'effectuer une telle chose avec lui? La douleur devait probablement être abominable, même pour un ange!

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, le chasseur fit ce qu'il put pour le rassurer sur la question :

-Okay, donc, tu sais. Mais pas tout de suite : crois-moi, ce serait aussi désagréable pour moi que pour toi.

Mensonge, évidemment : Dean n'aurait pas été contre une suppression totale de cette étape, qui promettait de lui faire perdre son temps une fois de plus. Mais à cet instant, et bien qu'il faisait tout pour le dissimuler, Castiel était terrifié. Et ça, c'était intolérable.

-Donc, voilà, il va falloir que tu me rendes la tâche... plus «aisée». Tu comprends?

A sa grande surprise, Castiel, après de longues minutes de réflexion à observer le liquide glissant et savonneux couler le long de ses doigts, comprit. Et ça ne le rassura pas vraiment, en vue de la soudaine pâleur qui venait d'envahir son visage, malgré la chaleur ambiante de la pièce - et de la situation.

-Tu... Tu veux que je...

-Oui, affirma Dean, espérant ne pas pousser son audace trop loin pour autant.

Il n'en fut néanmoins pas réprimandé par Castiel, trop occupé à laisser cette information monter jusqu'à son cerveau. Avec une certaine lenteur et beaucoup de mauvaise volonté, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Dean. Mais il se montra patient, et ce jusqu'à ce que l'ange ne lui demande, l'air encore vaguement incertain :

-Et ça, c'est considéré comme... «conventionnel»?

Le sourire de plus en plus vicieux, Dean fit de son mieux pour réprimer sa joie face à cette quasi-victoire et s'empressa de lui imposer un nouveau mensonge :

-Dis-moi, Cas' , l'expert en la matière, c'est toi ou moi?

-La réponse me semble évidente, mais...

-Alors, vas-y. Ça n'a absolument rien d'anormal, crois-moi. Et je m'en voudrais de te faire plus de mal que nécessaire...

C'était bien la seule chose qu'il pensait réellement dans toute sa petite démarche de persuasion. Et ce fut ce soudain élan d'attention qui finit par achever l'âme sensible et charitable de Castiel, qui vit probablement dans ses yeux verts de quoi le mettre suffisamment en confiance pour se lancer.

Avec beaucoup d'appréhension, il prit appui sur le mur de la cabine de sa main gauche, puis laissa l'autre glisser autour de sa cuisse, jusqu'à atteindre l'étroit écart de ses fesses, y marquant aussitôt une pause. Juste le temps de jeter à Dean un nouveau regard empli d'incertitude, de gêne et, d'une certaine façon, de crainte. Mais les yeux de Dean ne lui renvoyèrent qu'un paisible encouragement à poursuivre sa lancée, dissimulant tant bien que mal son impatience grandissante. Face à cela, Castiel ne put qu'hocher la tête.

Au départ, ce ne fut qu'un doigt. La sensation fut d'ailleurs curieuse : ce n'était guère agréable, mais en aucun cas douloureux. Comme une nouvelle présence à laquelle il allait falloir s'habituer, surtout en sachant ce qui allait suivre. Le glissement, d'ailleurs, finit par s'effectuer sans plus de résistance et sans même y réfléchir, un deuxième doigt suivit bientôt.

Une ébauche de grimace se dessina sur le visage de l'ange, trouvant cette seconde intrusion fort inconfortable, et même pénible. Il aurait volontiers arrêter là cette expérience, mais le regard insistant de Dean l'empêcha de se défiler et sans qu'il n'y comprenne quoique ce soit, son annulaire se glissait déjà avec difficulté à l'intérieur de lui.

Les sensations qui s'ensuivirent lui parurent alors si contradictoires qu'il fut incapable de les comprendre. D'abord un inconfort qui se transforma en une franche douleur alors qu'il lui fallait forcer le passage pour une troisième présence, commençant à redouter le reste de la nuit. Et en total opposition, alors que ses doigts venaient d'heurter un point précis, une puissante chaleur le frappa de l'intérieur, l'envahissant d'un incroyable plaisir, ridicule par son intensité et sa rapidité. A tel point qu'il ne put empêcher un cri de franchir ses lèvres, suivi d'un long gémissement, mélange de surprise et de frustration.

Castiel était ignorant de nombreux codes humains. La gêne faisait partie de ses codes. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la honte qu'aurait ressenti tout être normalement constitué à se donner ainsi du plaisir sous les yeux d'un autre, alors qu'il effectuait une fois de plus le même mouvement, avide de retrouver cette sensation si puissante. Et se faisant esclave total sous la délicieuse dépendance qu'il découvrait et s'imposait.

Pour Dean, qui avait pourtant vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, la vision atteignait le summum de l'érotisme. Éternellement frustré de n'avoir jamais convaincu une de ses partenaires (professionnelles ou non) de se masturber devant lui, il contemplait avec un intense plaisir l'un de ses fantasmes s'accomplir devant lui. Avec en acteur principal la seule personne qui le faisait actuellement fantasmer. Et qui laissa échapper une nouvelle plainte alors qu'il accélérait inconsciemment le mouvement de sa main, devenu imperméable à tout élément extérieur à son plaisir, même au chasseur dont la masculinité s'était de nouveau éveillée face à ce spectacle renversant.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Dean, persuadé qu'il ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps sans intervenir, ne l'arrête brusquement en enserrant son poignet, faisant aussitôt se retourner Castiel, les yeux légèrement dans le vague et les joues rougis par le plaisir. Qui lui jeta au passage un regard consterné : pourquoi l'interrompre dans un tel moment de béatitude?

-Dean?

-Dis, c'est pas que la vue n'était pas plaisante, mais j'ai comme le sentiment que tu m'avais un peu oublié...

La rougeur du visage de l'ange se fit encore plus évidente à cette petite remarque : qu'avait-il encore fait de mal pour que Dean lui reproche à ce point ce moment d'extase? S'était-il montré égoïste une fois de plus?

A la vue des yeux de Castiel qui commençaient à reprendre leurs airs familiers de chiot battu, Dean ne put retenir un sourire attendri et pour le rassurer, replaça la main de l'ange contre le mur de la cabine (nouvelle expression de frustration) et se mit à agripper ses hanches, fermement mais sans aucune trace de violence. Après quoi il déposa ses lèvres au creux de son cou, en mordillant légèrement la base, arrachant au brun un léger frisson. De plaisir, cette fois.

Et cela n'était rien de moins qu'une promesse aux yeux de Dean. La promesse la plus sacrée qui soit.

«_Oui_.»

Et alors qu'il enfouissait davantage son visage au creux de l'épaule de son ange, il se rapprocha d'un mouvement de bassin et resserra sa prise sur les cuisses de Castiel, savourant la sensation de le sentir trembler d'anticipation contre lui.

...Jusqu'à ce qu'un léger, infime, _minuscule_ détail ne le frappe :

-...Oh, _merde_!

Dean le relâcha aussitôt et s'éloigna, laissant un Castiel haletant et tremblant plaqué contre le mur, et qui lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension :

-...Dean?

-Désolé, Cas'! Juste... Donne moi une seconde, tu veux?

L'ange, bien qu'intrigué, y consentit et tenta lamentablement de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, ne parvenant qu'à haleter davantage et ses jambes menaçant à plusieurs reprises de céder. Et Dean dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas abandonner son idée initiale et en finir immédiatement avec l'appel au viol qui lui faisait face.

En même temps, quelle idée que de se mettre à chercher un putain de préservatif _maintenant_! Ce n'était pourtant pas un détail qui l'avait ennuyé avec Anna.

Mais Castiel était Castiel : lui offrir la nuit de sa vie était une chose. Le souiller en était une autre.

Ramassant à la va-vite sa veste qui était resté à l'entrée de la cabine, il en fouilla nerveusement la poche intérieure, dans laquelle il rangeait toujours les accessoires de catégorie «en cas d'urgence».

Et rien pourtant : quelques pièces de monnaies, un emballage de barre chocolatée et, pour une raison inconnue et qui le laissa une seconde perplexe, une poignée de confettis. ...Un jour, il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse le tri dans ses affaires.

Mais ça ne changeait rien à son problème actuel et le temps commençait sérieusement à manquer :

-Dean...

La voix lente, grave, insupportablement langoureuse l'arracha à ses recherches, et Dean se tourna aussitôt pour croiser le regard céruléen insistant, qui le suppliait de le rejoindre sans plus attendre.

-Tout ira bien.

Castiel se voulait convaincant, mais en le voyant lutter de toutes ses forces contre son impatience et son érection de nouveau présente, Dean se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de moins sûr. Et ce malgré la tonalité rassurante, qui sonnait presque comme une berceuse dans les oreilles du chasseur :

-Tout ira bien, répéta-t-il.

On ne contestait pas la parole d'un envoyé du Ciel : Dean avait déjà pu le constater à de nombreuses reprises.

...Qu'il en soit fait selon la volonté de Dieu.

Sans plus songer aux conséquences de ses actes, son esprit entier concentré sur cet ange empli de désir qui n'en pouvait plus de l'attendre, Dean entra à nouveau dans la cabine et, pour tout avertissement, agrippa les fesses de Castiel qu'il se mit à écarter, avant d'avancer son bassin contre le sien, son membre dressé contre le postérieur du brun.

Ce fut là qu'il marqua sa dernière pause, admirant avec avidité la chute de reins de Castiel, se délectant des petits tremblements de désir qui l'animaient alors que son gland ne faisait qu'effleurer l'entrée de son intimité. Il était prêt.

Et sans plus d'états d'âme, Dean maintint le bassin du brun immobile face à lui et d'un mouvement sec et brusque, commença à s'engouffrer dans son étroitesse, serrant aussitôt les dents, de plaisir et d'inconfort mêlés, en sentant Castiel se resserrer autour de lui, par réflexe. L'instant d'après, un cri qui n'avait absolument rien d'humain résonna dans la salle de bains (et plus probablement dans tout le motel), brisant le miroir dans un éclat sinistre, dilatant la lumière de la pièce avec une puissance ahurissante et manquant de crever les tympans de Dean.

C'était le cri d'un ange, probablement dans le dernier octave perceptible pour un humain avant que sa boîte crânienne n'explose. Et surtout, c'était un cri de douleur. Une douleur lancinante qui déchirait Castiel au point de lui faire oublier son imperturbable nonchalance : se faire poignarder, tirer dessus ou réduire en cendres, il avait déjà expérimenté. Mais cette sensation que l'intérieur même de son corps était en train de se déchirer, et sous la main même du seul être auquel il avait accepté de confier sa vie, c'était insoutenable. Pour Castiel comme pour Dean.

Et épouvanté d'infliger un tel supplice à son ange, le chasseur avala péniblement sa salive et, se démenant comme un fou contre sa propre frustration, amorça un mouvement pour se retirer du brun, pestant à plusieurs reprises contre le destin pour lui infliger une telle déception.

Mais à l'instant même où Castiel perçut le mouvement, il s'écria, sa voix encore plus rauque qu'en temps normal :

-_Non_!

Visiblement, repasser à un langage humain en de telles circonstances ne lui était guère facile. Et Dean dut consentir à rester parfaitement immobile, encore partiellement enfoui à l'intérieur de l'ange, jusqu'à ce que Castiel trouve la force de poursuivre :

-Non... Reste.

Il déglutit une fois de plus et reprit, sa voix toujours saccadée par la douleur :

-Ne t'en vas pas... S'il te plaît.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Dean pour décider quelle expression lui semblait la plus atroce, entre le hurlement de douleur et la supplique désespérée qu'il lui adressait, glorifiant désormais sa présence comme indispensable.

Cela suffit non seulement à le rassurer, à raffermir sa prise sur la peau brulante de l'ange et à gonfler son ego encore davantage, si cela était encore possible. Ses doutes et sa culpabilité s'envolant à la seconde, il entreprit de s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément à l'intérieur du brun, ignorant cette fois-ci le gémissement de douleur que ce dernier laissa aussitôt échapper, mais s'imposant un rythme de progression aussi lent que possible. Ce qui s'avérait difficile, l'exquise étroitesse de Castiel manquant déjà de lui faire perdre la tête.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour s'insérer entièrement en lui sans le faire hurler, le laissant néanmoins tremblant de douleur sous le jet d'eau, les membres aussi tendus qu'il était humainement possible, le souffle court et sifflant.

-Cas'? S'enquit alors Dean d'une voix très basse, ...Est-ce que ça va aller?

-J'ai connu... des situations... plus confortables, haleta péniblement l'ange sans se retourner.

Dean sourit à cette remarque, regrettant cependant que Castiel se refuse à se faire face. Il ne lui en tint pas rigueur : il avait comme le sentiment qu'il aurait désormais de nombreuses opportunités de voir le visage du brun en pleine action. Un spectacle qu'il avait bien l'intention de se réserver.

-T'es prêt?

Castiel eut un vague mouvement d'épaules, comme pour demander «prêt à quoi?» (après tout, il ne savait pas trop ce qui était censé se passer à partir de maintenant), mais le temps de formuler une réponse ne lui fut pas accordé. Déjà, Dean avait de nouveau entrepris de se retirer, laissant Castiel en proie à une nouvelle vague de douleur qu'il exprima par un cri. Et dans un élan de masochisme qu'il peinait encore à assumer, il voulut supplier le chasseur de ne plus s'éloigner de lui. Plus jamais.

Il n'eut pas à en arriver à de telles extrémités : Dean venait déjà d'inverser le mouvement, relâchant une de ses hanches pour agripper son bras et le tirer vers lui, grognant de plaisir sous la nouvelle amplitude de la pénétration. Castiel cria de nouveau.

Un cri quelque peu différent, néanmoins. Moins perçant, moins terrifiant. Plus long et plus grave, aussi.

Castiel n'y comprit rien : cette douleur lancinante était toujours présente, pourtant. Elle le déchirait toujours de l'intérieur, sans que Dean ne semble s'en soucier. Malgré cela, et contre toute logique, elle commençait sensiblement à s'estomper, alors même que le blond reproduisait le même mouvement de va-et-vient. Puis accélérait. Toujours plus. Jusqu'à le rendre fou.

Et même si la sensation de frottement était toujours aussi forte, même si Dean semblait s'insinuer plus profondément à chaque coup de reins, c'était un nouveau sentiment qui prédominait alors que le chasseur frappait avec toujours plus d'insistance le même point, poussant de temps à autres des soupirs de bien-être : un plaisir qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'extase, les mouvement s'intensifiant encore. Castiel, dans un dernier moment de lucidité, se demanda comment cela était encore possible.

Puis toute pensée logique quitta son esprit : il n'y avait plus de motel miteux, plus de cabine de douche, plus de jet d'eau chaude, plus de douleur déchirante. Plus de réalité. Il n'y avait que Dean et lui, unis dans cette incompréhensible coutume humaine, la félicité l'envahissant peu à peu alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier le nom du chasseur à chaque fois que son souffle le lui permettait.

Dean en demeura profondément ravi : il n'avait jamais compris cette manie qu'avait les femmes à hurler «Mon Dieu!», «Oh, my God!» ou encore «Dio moi!» pendant le coït : qu'est-ce que Dieu avait à voir là-dedans, bordel? C'était lui qui leur apportait du plaisir, alors à quoi bon gueuler le nom du Tout-Puissant?

...Bon, certes, c'eût été étrange (voir complètement malsain) pour Castiel d'hurler le nom de son père à un tel moment, mais Dean ne prit pas en compte ce détail : ce qu'il comprenait, c'était que Castiel en ce moment ne sentait que lui. Ne voulait que lui. Et ça, c'était une pensée suffisante pour l'accompagner jusqu'au Septième Ciel.

A dire vrai, il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de ne pas se laisser aller au plaisir. Mais il voulait que Castiel, faute de trouver cette première fois parfaite, en garde au moins le meilleur souvenir possible. Serrant les dents, il passa ses bras autour de l'ange, le serrant contre lui et savourant le gémissement d'extase qu'il laissa échapper sous cette nouvelle pression.

Mais tout allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite désormais pour l'esprit embrouillé de Dean. Tout semblait si lointain, maintenant... Les cris de Castiel ne lui parvenaient plus directement, la lumière autour de lui semblait si violente qu'elle menaçait de lui déchirer les yeux, la peau de l'ange lui donnait l'impression de brûler sous ses mains.

Il perdait pied avec la réalité, transporter par un extase encore inconnu jusqu'à présent, et qui lui faisait pressentir que l'orgasme approchait. Et qu'il serait sans aucun doute divin.

Puis tout éclata autour de lui. Son corps entier se vit emplir d'une félicité absolue et bien vite, ce fut le blanc qui l'envahit. Et la dernière chose qui lui resta à l'esprit avant de sombrer totalement fut la voix de Castiel hurlant son nom une dernière fois, alors que deux ombres gigantesques se propulsaient autour de lui, semblables à deux ailes gigantesques qui ne s'étaient déployées que pour lui...

**XxXxXxX**

-Dean! ...Eh, Dean! Réveille-toi, bon sang!

L'interpellé secoua brusquement la tête et eut un mouvement brusque pour se lever. Un geste qu'il regretta aussitôt car un puissante sensation de tournis le rejeta aussitôt sur le matelas, qu'il identifia comme la masse miteuse et inconfortable du lit du motel. Il sentit comme des restes de décharges électriques courir le long de son corps. Mais bizarrement, la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Après quoi il rouvrit péniblement les yeux , bataillant pour reconnaître l'immense silhouette qui l'observait d'un air réprobateur :

-...Sammy?

-Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit d'autre? Allez, lève toi et dépêches toi de faire ton sac, on est suffisamment en retard comme ça.

De toute évidence, même après avoir passé une excellente nuit, Sam restait toujours de mauvais poil le matin.

Encore partiellement dans le coaltar, Dean mit un bout de temps à comprendre la phrase dans son intégralité : «se lever»? Il ne se rappelait même pas s'être couché! Il ne se rappelait pas grand chose, d'ailleurs... A part vaguement la salle de bains, la cabine de douche, la sensation d'absolution, cette voix grave qui hurlait son nom sans retenue et...

Tout lui revint dans un flash.

-CAS' !

Dean se releva une fois de plus, faisant abstraction sur son étourdissement, et chercha l'ange des yeux en tournant frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, sous l'air étonné de son frère :

-Cas'? Tu viens de le manquer. Il est parti à l'instant ou je suis arrivé. Il a dit qu'il nous retrouverait ce soir à Fort Totten: il voulait reprendre les recherches au plus vite.

-...

-Quoi?

-Il est parti?

-Ouais.

-Et il... Il t'a dit quelque chose?

-A moi en particulier? Pas vraiment, non. Maintenant, redescends sur terre, on est partis dans quinze minutes maximum : il ne neige plus, alors autant en profiter!

Là dessus, Sam désigna d'un geste nonchalant la fenêtre au rebord recouvert de poudreuse, mais qui laissait transparaître un ciel à peine nuageux et une route à peu près dégagée.

Dean n'y accorda qu'une attention très limitée, et replongea dans ses pensées dès que Sam partit vers

la salle de bains pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

...C'était quoi, ce _bordel_? Même dans une réalité parallèle ou un futur alternatif, il n'aurait pu visualiser Castiel comme le genre de types à se barrer dès le petit matin sans un mot ni un «au revoir»! ...Bon, certes, c'était le sort qu'il réservait aux trois quarts de ses conquêtes, mais tout de même! S'il avait su que ça laissait un goût si amer et une telle sensation d'abandon...

Et puis, il y avait trop de détails qui clochaient : d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait sur le lit, vêtu de la tête aux pieds, ses habits complètement secs? Pourquoi Castiel s'était-il barré ainsi, sans raison? Et pourquoi est-ce que tout semblait aussi normal alors qu'il venait de passer la nuit la plus incroyable de toute son existence?

Bon sang, s'il ne lui avait pas resté l'agréable fatigue et la satisfaction physique de l'_after-night_ (décidément, coucher avec un ange resterait toujours une expérience exceptionnelle), il aurait presque accepté l'idée que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Peut-être même que c'était la seule explication logique, après tout...

La voix de Sam lui parvint de nouveau, coupant net ses élucubrations, lui assenant cette charmante remarque alors qu'il revenait dans la chambre :

-Et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette salle de bain, mais tu récupèreras ton bordel tout seul! Et on a intérêt à se barrer avant que la femme de ménage débarque!

Le cadet des Winchester ne sut pas trop comment réagir lorsque, à peine sa phrase achevée, il vit son frère filer comme une tornade jusqu'à la petite pièce, en admirant le carnage avec incrédulité.

Aucun enquêteur, même digne de ce nom, n'aurait été capable de retracer le déroulement de la nuit passée avec une telle scène : l'ampoule éclatée et la forte odeur de brulé qui s'en dégageait, le miroir brisé, le sol inondé et le jet de douche qui fonctionnait encore, pourquoi pas. Non, ce qui aurait laissé n'importe qui perplexe, c'était plutôt les larges traces couleur cendré qui s'étalaient sur les murs de la cabine, aux emplacement précis où Castiel avait posé ses mains ou tenté de s'agripper, et la bonne vingtaine de plumes immenses, majestueuses, et d'un blanc d'une pureté irréelle, qui reposaient élégamment sur le carrelage trempé, comme si leur présence n'avait strictement rien d'anormal.

Sam, qui n'était tout de même pas complètement étranger au contexte angélique, en ramassa une et la fit tourner délicatement entre ses doigts, comme fasciné :

-Mais vous vous êtes battu ou quoi?

Dean ignora la question, fixant son jeune frère d'un air noir et lui arrachant la plume des mains : sans qu'il n'y comprenne quoique ce soit, le simple fait que Sam (ou n'importe qui d'autre) n'y touche le mettait hors de lui. Il se surprit même à penser qu'il lui trancherait volontiers les doigts s'il l'y reprenait. Et Sam, qui saisissait souvent les choses plus vite que son aîné, sentit un discret sourire se dessiner sur son visage et replongea ses mains dans ses poches, se sentant soudain bien détendu face à l'absurde situation.

Jusqu'à ce qu'à l'autre bout du couloir ne se fasse entendre le roulement familier d'un chariot de ménage, et des bruits de pas réguliers qui s'avançaient toujours plus près de leur chambre.

Un échange de regards suffit aux deux frères pour se décider : accomplissant l'exploit de rassembler toutes leurs affaires restantes en moins de quarante secondes, le tout dans un silence relatif, ils passèrent leur sac par dessus leurs épaules et s'élancèrent hors de la chambre, manquant de renverser au passage une petite femme rondelette proche de la cinquantaine, qui se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'obstinait à bosser dans un tel nid de fous.

Cette retraite mal calculée se termina devant l'Impala, Sam s'effondrant sur le siège passager avec soulagement, Dean s'affalant devant le volant sans enthousiasme, démarrant la voiture sans même se délecter du rugissement du moteur, qui était d'ordinaire la seule chose qui savait le remettre d'aplomb après un mauvais moment. Et là, Sam commença à s'inquiéter :

-Bon, Dean, tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Rien, grogna son aîné. Absolument _rien_. La vie est absolument merveilleuse et ce putain de Monde est parfait.

Sur quoi il desserra le frein à main et se lança sur la route, à une vitesse fort peu recommandable vu l'épaisseur de neige encore conséquente sur la route. Sam n'en fit pas la remarque : ouvrir sa gueule aurait sans doute poussé son frère à accélérer encore plus.

Mais ne rien dire ne lui semblait pas forcément plus recommandable :

-Non mais de quoi tu te plains? Tu t'es tapé une semi-grasse mat' avant de partir, et moi, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me laver ce matin!

-Dommage pour toi, maugréa Dean sans le regarder, les mains crispées sur le volant.

-Tant pis, j'en prendrai une ce soir.

Un sourire se dessina enfin sur le visage de l'aîné :

-Ne rêve pas trop! Je crois qu'une fois sur place on aura assez de boulot pour nous tenir occupés les prochaines quarante-huit heures!

-Ah mais oui, j'ai oublié de te dire! J'ai négocié ça avec Cas' ...Non, en fait, j'ai rien négocié du tout, c'était son idée. Il a dit qu'il allait nous réserver une chambre pour ce soir. Tu imagines ma surprise quand il m'a proposé ça!

Jamais Sam ne regretta autant d'avoir ouvert la bouche que ce jour-là, à cet instant précis. Et pour cause, Si Dean n'avait pu des réflexes de conducteur quasi-inhumain, on aurait déplorer la perte d'une magnifique Impala, écrasée contre un tronc d'arbre, avec peut-être même leur deux cadavres encore dedans.

Mais Dean rattrapa le virage au dernier moment pour aller se garer misérablement sur le bas-côté, ignorant le visage devenu livide de son cadet :

-Mais tu es _malade_! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de tourner aussi sec ? !

-_Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire_?

-Que tu étais un grand malade mental et que...

-Pas ça, crétin! Avant!

Sam ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes avant de comprendre où Dean voulait en venir. Et il n'eut guère d'autres choix que de s'adoucir aussitôt, inexplicablement touché par l'insistance de son frère :

-Que Castiel allait nous réserver une chambre à Fort Totten.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait une chose pareille, ce con?

Dean avait ses raisons de ne pas y croire : depuis quand Castiel se souciait-il... Non. Depuis quand Castiel _comprenait_-il les notions de repos et de confort, d'un point de vue purement humain? Depuis quand les prenait-il seulement en considération, alors que pas plus tard qu'hier, sans même le réaliser, il les aurait laissé crever d'épuisement sur le champ de bataille, ce petit crétin d'emplumé?

Et pourtant, toujours avec calme, Sam reprit d'un ton guilleret :

-Parce qu'il va enquêter toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, et va rester dehors sous la neige pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

-...Et alors?

Les sourire de Sam s'élargit et il roula un instant des yeux, demandant au passage à Dieu pourquoi il lui avait refourgué entre les pattes un tel abruti en guise de frère aîné :

-Parce qu'il a, je cite, beaucoup apprécié «le rituel de la douche» d'hier. Et qu'il semblait assez partant pour en reprendre une ce soir.

D'abord, il n'y eut que du silence. Un long silence, pesant, oppressant, illustré à la perfection par la face incrédule que Dean lui présenta pendant de longues minutes. Sans doute occupé à laisser cette nouvelle information faire son bout de chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

Puis ses mains se desserrèrent autour du volant, avec lenteur et mesure, alors qu'il ré-enfonçait son dos plus confortablement dans son siège. Au bout d'un moment, il finit même par souffler sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer, se frotta les mains à plusieurs reprises, puis enclencha l'autoradio, une ébauche de sourire se dessinant sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut les premières notes d'un vieux tube de Foreigner.

Et pour la première fois de la journée, il avait l'air parfaitement détendu.

-...Okay.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il prononça au cours des trois heures de voyage qui suivirent.

Sur quoi il ré-embraya et reprit la route à une vitesse convenable, secouant sa tête au rythme des accords de guitare, un vague sourire aux lèvres à chaque virage serré. Et Sam, bien qu'il préférait encore garder un coup d'oeil sur la carte, la route, et la conduite de son frère, il eut distinctement le temps de le voir sortir de la portière de la voiture la superbe plume qu'il lui avait arraché des mains quelques minutes plus tôt, puis la glisser rapidement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Il n'en fit aucun commentaire.

A cet instant, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sam se sentant juste heureux, sans raison particulière. Et c'était un sentiment merveilleux... Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit détail ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Une précaution qu'il n'avait pas pensé à prendre, et qu'il allait sans doute très rapidement regretter. Et ce pour les quelques années à venir.

...Oui, Sam se maudirait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours de ne pas avoir demandé à Castiel de réserver deux chambres.

**FIN**


End file.
